I Know These Hills
by craZkid
Summary: "In a manner of speaking, I was there the day the line was drawn between my family and the McCoys. And I will not forget that day as long as I shall live." Hatfields and McCoys. Sister story to Knee Deep in the River. Eventually pairing with Skunk-hair/oc. Lots of good old Hatfield love and McCoy bashing. Review are always appreciated!
1. Of slingshots and two different pests

I don't remember much about that day that the line was drawn between my family and the McCoy's. I was too young to remember, barely a year old, clinging to my cousin Johnse's shirt while he, myself and my older sister Victoria watched my Aunt Lavicy clutch baby William as she stared at the backs of two retreating figures that I can only assume were Randal and Sally McCoy. I only remember images of that day, pieced together from what little I could coax out of Uncle Anse since Aunt Lavicy would not tell me.

From what I gather, Aunt Lavicy had coaxed Uncle Anse into attending services at the Tug Fork Church of God, and since my mother, sister and I were staying at my Aunt and Uncle's house on account of my father, Judge Wall Hatfield, being away to the next town over for his job, and my mama not being comfortable with just my sister and I and her alone at our cabin, we were brought along. My aunt had drawn Mrs. McCoy over to our wagon to give her a jar of elderberry jam meant to be entered in the election day contest, a jar which Mrs. McCoy readily accepted and promised to provide her opinion of. This is when my young, boggled memory comes in.

If I recall exactly, which I truly believe I do due to Uncle Anse's reaction when I asked him, Mr. McCoy had come over frightful angry-looking and taken his wife's arm, leading her away from my aunt without so much as a 'good morning'. Then Uncle Anse approached to the confused, half-formed question from my aunt. I remember the confusion on her face turning into hurt and bewilderment as the crash of a glass jar reached us. I remember being scared out of my wits at such a racket. The last memory I have of that day is staring with a blank face at the broken remains of that jar, the elderberry jam it had once contained now a field day for any ants that should happen to come across it. In a manner of speaking, I was there the line was drawn, and I will not forget that day as long as I shall ever live.

West Virginia 1870

Honey- 7

Skunkhair- 17

Abi- 3

"What on earth are you doin'?"

I looked down from my perch in the tree at the person below me. My best friend, Skunk-hair Tom Wallace stood staring up at me, fists on his hips, one brow raised beneath his funny streak of white hair that earned him his nickname. I hastily shushed him. That got me two raised brows beneath one streak of white hair against a head of dark brown hair.

"Did you just shush me?" He asked, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"Get used to it." I hissed, waving at him to be quiet as I approached the beehive I had set my sights on seeing up close and personal. Below me, Skunkhair looked 'round for my pa, or at least an adult, before looking back up at me.

"Your pa ain't gonna be too happy if he sees you up there, Honey." He stated. "What's gonna happen if you fall?"

I rolled my eyes. Lord but that was a stupid question.

"Then you're gonna catch me. Right?"

Skunk-hair laughed and I glared down at my seventeen year old friend. Even for a seven year old, I could dole out some frightfully fierce glares.

"Who says, woman?" He countered, leaning against the trunk as I inched closer to the beehive. I propped my hands on my imaginary hips. Lord but did we sound like an old married couple. Woman? Seven was nowhere near bein' a woman.

"I does." I countered. "And if you wasn't so darned snarky you might be kind 'nuff to actually do it."

That got this attention. He moved away from the trunk to get a better look at my face. I shook my reddish-orange hair out of my eyes. Lord but I wanted to tie it back.

"I would, ya know." Skunk-hair argued.

"Would what, now?" I asked, looking down at his big hazely-brown eyes. Skunk-hair made a face.

"I would catch ya if ya fell, Honey."

I stared down at him for a moment longer before shaking my head and turning my gaze back to the hive. Unfortunately all of our chatter had roused the bees, and they now approached me slowly but menacingly along the branch. I scooted back an inch or two.

"Uh, Skunk-hair?" I whispered down at him.

"Hm?" He responded, not looking up from the piece of grass he was chewin'.

"What are ya supposed to do when the bees are mad at ya?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"What?!" Skunk-hair stepped back from the trunk to peer up into the branches. I could tell he was fighting not to laugh and I shot him a glare.

"It ain't funny!" I hissed. "What do I-." I was cut off midsentence as the branch gave way beneath me.

I squeezed my eyes shut seconds before I landed in a pair of long, gangly arms. I peeked one eye open and found Skunk-hair struggling not to laugh. He let out a snort and I smacked him, landing in the dirt for my trouble.

"Well, well well. What'ave we got here?"

Skunk-hair and I both looked up to find Jefferson McCoy sneerin' down at us. Skunk-hair swore under his breath as he dragged me over to him and stood me up, yanking me behind him. Jefferson whistled and suddenly Tolbert, Sam and Paris had joined him. Skunk-hair's grip on my arm tightened. Sure he as older and bigger, but we were outnumbered two to one. Not good.

"What're we gonna do to Hatfields we find messin' where they shouldn't?" Tolbert sneered, advancing slowly. Hiding behind Skunk-hair gave me time to think, and I reached down and slowly picked up a good-sized rock about the size of my small fist. My gaze traveled up to the bee-hive and the ever-angry bees that were beginning to swarm around it. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Skunk-hair's slingshot out of his back pocket and fired my rock at the beehive, sending it crashing down straight into the middle of the McCoy boys. Soon the McCoy's were crawling with bees, whooping and hollering like they were on fire. Skunk-hair looked at them, then at me.

"Time to go!" He announced, and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he hightailed it toward my Uncle Anderson's house. Eventually he tripped and had to practically drag me behind him after he dropped me. On accident of course. Once we were safely back among my kin we collapsed in the middle of my aunt Lavicy's front porch and had ourselves a good long laugh. Eventually Skunk-hair ruffled my hair and looked at the slingshot I still held.

"You got on o' them already?" He asked. I shook my head no. Skunk-head grinned.

"You do now." He told me. I smiled and laughed, brandishing my new weapon.

"Maybe I can use it to hit some McCoy's some day."


	2. Trouble By the Name Of McCoy

West Virginia, 1874

Election Day

"Honey! Abi and Elli are here! Hurry it on up!"

My head shot up just like a rabbit's at my Uncle Anderson's call, a seemingly appropriate comparison, considering how I had just been trying to stalk a rabbit using the slingshot Skunk-hair had given me four years ago when I was seven.

"Comin'!" I hollered in response, my identical twin braids nearly slapping me in the face in my rush to get to my feet and over to see my cousins. At eleven years old I was short for my age, with a round face and big brown eyes, and pale pink skin that complimented my tip-tilted nose that Skunk-Head said made me look like a pixie. But more about that later. Fearing that my uncle would be upset that I had wandered off, I picked up my green skirts and high-tailed it for the clearing that was all done up in red, white and blue as I crashed through the underbrush, my slingshot in one hand. Just as I reached the side of the clearing opposite of my family's side I ran into trouble. Trouble by the name of McCoy. There they stood, Tolbert, Sam and Paris McCoy. Big. Ugly. Dumb. Stupid. There is a fine difference between stupid and dumb, believe me, and they fit it.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry little missy?"

I scowled openly at Tolbert. I don't recollect how old he was exactly, but I'm darn sure he was old enough to know better than to pick on a girl, especially a Hatfield girl. Especially a Hatfield girl with a slingshot.

"None of your business." I retorted, making to skirt around the three. They moved to block me. Typical. Gang up on the little girl why don't we?

"And I'm not little." I added, reaching slowly behind me into one of my pockets, my small fingers closing around a pebble the size of my thumbnail.

Tolbert leered at me through his dark eyes. Eyes like that can make one lose oneself is them, especially if the owner of those eyes is handsome or pretty. But I considered the dope neither, and I planted my feet firmly on the leaf-covered ground, squaring my shoulders like I'd seen my daddy do.

Paris took a step forward, staring me down through his big nose. I took a step back, not because I was afraid, well, unless you take into consideration the fact that his breath smelled somethin' terrible, then I was sure as hell afraid of suffocating.

"You sure look little to me, squirt." He announced, fists on his skinny hips. With a poorly concealed smirk I wondered how easily it would be for my uncle Ellison to break those hips. I say my smirk was poorly hidden on account of what that smart-alecky Sam piped up to say.

"What're you grinnin' at, carrot?"

I could tell my face darkened somewhat awful, judging by the way Paris stepped back a bit. My small hands clenched into fists and I shook violently, even though it was too early in the fall for the first chill to set in. Nobody called me carrot and got away with it.

"What did you just call me?" I growled low and deliberate, reaching behind me nice and slow to grab my slingshot.

Sam was either not smart enough to pick up the warning not in my voice or he did not care, somehow I doubt it was the latter, and he scoffed as my face turned nearly as red as my hair.

"Are you deaf, Hatfield? Carrot-top Hatfield. Why don't you go get your retard cousin Cotton-top and we can have a little fun?"

Alright, now I was mad. Directing my heated glare from Sam to Paris I marched right up under the latter boys' nose. He clearly didn't expect such a move, and I glowered up at him a second longer before hollering as loud as I could…

"DON'T CALL MY COUSIN A RETARD!"

And then I turned to the side, took aim and…

THWACK!

My pebble hit Tolbert McCoy straight between the eyes, sending him toppling over backwards onto a pile of leaves. I was up and running before Sam and Paris had their cousin back on his feet.

"PA!" I hollered as I went tearing across the clearing. I half-turned to look behind me then next thing I knew I was flat on my back staring up at Bill Staton.

"Well lookee who we got here." My uncle's friend said jovially as he reached down and set me back on my feet. "How's my favorite Honey-bee?" In a panic I glanced back over my shoulder to shriek when I saw Sam, Paris and Tolbert, now sporting an angry red welt that looked rather like a bee-sting, tearing after me.

"Gotta go, Bill!" I said breathlessly, then I was off again, looking for my pa.

"PA!" I yelled again. Oh Lord above where was he? Then I saw my uncles Anderson and Ellison, both a very close second to my pa.

"Pa!" called two voices to my left. I glanced over while I made a bee-line for my uncles. The two voices who had hollered were none other than my cousins Will and Abi, with Abi's twin brother Elli, or rather Cotton-top, as he was often called. My bright orange hair in the sun must have caught Cotton-top's attention, because he grinned big and huge and waved despite the fact that they were currently being chased down by Jefferson and Bud McCoy.

"Hi, Honey-bee!" He called cheerfully, and Abi and Will looked toward me in confusion. I was so absorbed in watching my three cousins outrun two McCoy's to watch where I was going, and the next thing I knew I had smacked into someone's legs and was flat on my back in the leaves for the second time in as many minutes. A strong pair of hands reached down and hauled me up by my right arm before drawing me behind a pair of legs. I spared the person a glance up. It was my Uncle Anderson. The next second he had Abi in one arm and Cotton-top in the other, passing my cousin to his papa. Will and Rob joined me behind their father's legs, Rob clutching my hand so hard it hurt. Will glanced at me and smiled shakily.

"Hey, Honey."

"H-hey yourself." I stuttered back. We both looked scared out of our wits.

"What the devil's goin' on here?" uncle Anderson questioned, stepping in front of Jefferson like a tree looming over a craning woodchuck. One look at my uncle's face sent Jefferson backtracking into his own uncle, Randolph McCoy, who looked mad enough to spit as he stared my uncle Anse down. Bud and three more of his siblings stood behind Randolph, in addition to Tolbert, Sam, Paris and at least ten more of their cousins. Strength in numbers I suppose.

Randolph McCoy clapped a hand on Jefferson's shoulder to hold him back as he glared at Will.

"They called my pa names!" Jefferson accused, his hands balled into fists.

"That ain't true, Uncle Anse!" Abi whined in defense, gripping our uncle's collar desperately. I grinned timidly up at what I could see of my cousin's pale curls. Brave girl.

Paris shot me a dirty look and mouthed the word 'carrot' at me. I glared at him in return.

"Him and Bud was callin' Elli all sorts o' cruel things!" Abi added, hugging Uncle Anse around the neck.

"Liar!" Bud hollered, restrained from rushing at us by his cousin Tolbert who glared at all of us with almost as much force as his pa, but with extra hate in his eyes at me.

"Weren't nothin' but childish words, Randolph." Uncle Anse called across to Mr. McCoy. "We don't need to start nothin' here."

"Says you, Hatfield." The McCoy patriarch growled, spitting a long stream of tobacco juice into a pile of leaves in fury. I was briefly reminded of a creepy snake spewing venom. Those who were not Hatfields or McCoys or allied with either family beat hasty retreats as they sensed what was about to go down, I barely heard baby Elliot start to cry somewhere behind us over the angry rush of blood in my ears as I saw Paris mouth 'carrot' again.

"Let's just go home," my Uncle Ellison cut in, patting my cousin on the back soothingly. "Ain't no need for all this mess in front of the children."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnse's head jerk to his right from where he stood next to his mother. Without turning my head, I followed his gaze into the sea of angry McCoys and noticed a pale girl with pale blond hair and fine features staring at him demurely out of the corner of her eye with disinterest. _Good Lord above, Johnse_, I thought, _she's gotta be at least two years older than you, boy!_

I assumed that this must be Roseanna McCoy. I frowned. In my opinion, she wasn't even that pretty, too wispy looking, too frail.

"You keep your kin away from mine." Randolph McCoy's angry voice cut into my thoughts and I returned my focus to the frightening man in front of us. I frowned again. It was rude that he would completely ignore my uncle Ellison. I glanced around desperately. Where oh where was my pa? I glanced up at my Uncle Anderson, blinking in surprise when I saw that he was quite possibly the only one present who was not angry, just tuckered-out looking.

"And you do the same." He said at long last, turning and leading Rob and Will and I away from the McCoys. I stuck my tongue out briefly at Sam before whipping my head around again and clutching Rob's hand tightly in mine, leading him behind me. I barely heard Abi begin to question Uncle Anse on why the McCoy's hated us so much when I saw my pa talking with my mama, aunt Lavicy and Sarah Staton. I did not much care for Sarah Staton, and I by no means considered her my aunt. Probably because she showed such contempt for Abi and Cotton-top, especially for Cotton-top, that I felt no obligation to show her any kind of affection, even though I think it sometimes hurt her feelings. Well how did she think she made Abi and Cotton-top feel? I focused only on my pa as I let go of Rob's hand and my uncle's trousers and ran toward him, my braids flying over my shoulders as I stumbled across the uneven ground to my daddy's open arms.

"Pa!" I exclaimed, hugging him fearfully tight as he scooped me up in his arms. Even though I was eleven, I was accustomed to people picking me up still, because of my small stature.

"How's my Honey-bee?" My pa asked, using the same nickname Bill Staton had used not ten minutes earlier.

"What on earth happened?" My mama asked, her reddish-gold hair tied up just like aunt Lavicy's.

In a breathless voice I poured out the entire story, from running into three of the McCoy boys on my way to greet my cousins, to running into Uncle Anse's legs. I was pleased beyond belief when my pa laughed at the part of my story where I hit Tolbert square between the eyes with my slingshot.

"Well, my little Honey-bee can sting now!" He said jovially, bumping my forehead with his affectionately, ignoring my mother's alarmed noises as she gently brushed the dirt and leaves off of my dress. Then he grew serious, catching my chin in one big hand to meet my gaze.

"But stay away from the McCoy's now, you hear? I don't want to hear of you goin' anywhere near 'em, understood?"

I nodded, wide-eyed, my braids swinging back and forth with the motion. Then a thought crossed my mind and made my brow crease.

"But what about Trinvilla and Nancy? Can't I play with them?"

My daddy sighed and shook his head before looking at me again.

"'Fraid not, darlin'. And besides, you got Johnse and Will, and Abi and Elli to play with, not to mention Rob and your other cousins who need someone to play with 'em." And with that he set me back down and patted my back.

"Go on and catch your cousins now, 'fore they leave." My mama told me, taking my Pa's arm.

I nodded up at him happily before racing off to where I saw Abi running toward her father's wagon.

"Hey Abi!" I hollered. "Wait up a minute!"

My younger cousin by four years came to a screeching halt and grinned happily as she saw me approach. I caught her up in a hug and swung her around, both of us laughing and giggling like sisters.

"Was you scared today?" Abi asked me as I walked with her to her wagon. I glanced at my cousin sidelong.

"It depends." I responded. Abi looked up.

"On what?"

I grinned. "On whether or not you were."

Abi made a face and I laughed. "At least you had Will and Elli with you, I was just by myself with three McCoy's breathin' down my face."

Abi's eyes got big and wide then.

"Three?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded. By then we had arrived at her wagon and Abi caught me in a hug before her daddy swung her up next to Cotton-top.

"Bye Honey!" Cotton-top called down to me happily, reaching across Abi to wave. Grinning, I reached up and brushed my fingers against his.

"See you later, Cotton-top, Abi. Bye Uncle Ellison!" I called as I retreated toward my pa. "Bye Miss Staton!"

I only added because it was polite. I waved 'till their wagon was out of sight. I was just about to turn around when a strong pair of hands clapped down on my shoulders, making me shriek.

"Gotcha!" Came an all too familiar voice. I reached up and swatted the tuft of white hair I saw hanging over me.

"Skunk-hair!" I exclaimed. "Lay offa me, wouldya? I've had an awful rough day!" I faked crabbiness, it always worked with Skunk-hair. He let off, leaning back to observe my rumpled dress and messy hair. At twenty-one, Tom Wallace, more commonly known as 'Skunk-hair', was tall and skinny, with bright hazel eyes that sometimes appeared brown and a big nose. Cautiously, acting as if he were afraid of me, he reached out and plucked a leaf out of my messy hair. When I did not move he laughed, catching me in a headlock and knuckling the top of my head gently, just like the big brother I never had.

"I saw what your slingshot did to Tolbert McCoy's face, Honey-bee!" He guffawed, using the nickname he had made up. I peeked up at him through my bangs.

"And?" I prompted, poking him in the side. Skunk-hair let go and ruffled my hair with one long hand.

"Good shot." He praised me, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile. By this time we had arrived at my pa's wagon. My pa already sat in the driver's seat, the reins resting between his hands as he patiently waited for me. He nodded to my friend before adjusting his hat on his head. Skunk-hair reached down and swung me up onto the seat next to my sister, Victoria. I grinned down at him and brandished my slingshot proudly.

"Can I interest you in a ride home, Mr. Wallace?" My pa asked, he always referred to young men as Mr. and their last name. Skunkhair scuffed one boot in the dirt.

"If it's not imposin'…" He let the sentence hang there. My pa chuckled.

"Climb up then,boy." He said gruffly but not without fondness. The next minute Skunkhair sat in the back behind me. I swung around to face him, leaning against my Ma's shoulder, Victoria leaned against our pa's back, already fast asleep. Skunkhair lived with his frail mother about halfway between the clearing and my parent's house, which was not even a half a mile away from my Uncle Anderson's acreage. This left us with about twenty minutes to talk about nothing at all, including McCoy's, slingshots, and rabbit-hunting. By the time we reached Skunk-hair's house it was nearly dark, and my friend bumped my knee with his before hopping off of our still moving wagon and waving 'til we were out of sight.


	3. The Hatfield Name

West Virginia 1877

New Year's Eve

"Hey Honey! WAKE UP!"

I jumped at the inappropriately loud voices in my face and nearly pitched out of the cart to the leafy ground below. My eyes flew open and I shrieked at the faces that were mere inches from mine. My cousins laughed gleefully and I faked a glare, pretending to be furious. Johnse, Will and Rob stepped back to avoid my loosely thrown fists, and to let me slide down from my seat in my pa's wagon to land beside them.

"What do you mean by scarin' me half to death like that?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with one fist. Will chuckled and tugged on my single French braid.

"On account o' you're fun to scare, cousin." He chuckled, dodging back as I took a step forward to aim another swing at him, this time meant to hit. I grumbled under my breath as I made my way over to my sister, Victoria. She smiled and brushed a few spindly wisps of reddish hair away from my face.

"You look just like mama." She said fondly, drawing me under her arm as we looked across the clearing to where our mother sat with our aunt Lavicy, Sarah Staton, and other aunts and older cousins. Like me, my mother had shiny red-gold hair and pale skin dotted with freckles. Victoria had hair a darker shade of red-brown, but we all had the same brown eyes, although mine were a spot brighter. My sister and I giggled as we saw our mama swat playfully at our papa as he spoke something inaudible to anyone else. Then our mama leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on our papa's check. Victoria and I lost control then and bent over, clutching each other's hands as we giggled uncontrollably. We must have been a little louder than intended because when I looked up I was met with several confused looks from the adult's area, including my mama and papa. I nudged Victoria and she looked up too. The next minute my sister had my wrist in a death-grip and was hauling me behind her as we ran toward the end of the porch where Johnse and several of our other cousins were engrossed in some conversation I knew nothing about. As we scurried in front of our Uncle Ellison's cabin I spied Abi and William sitting on the front porch, Abi glaring fearfully hard at William as he spoke to her in a voice too low for me to hear. Her cyan-colored eyes met mine with a gaze that practically screamed 'Help me!' as my sister dragged me past. I shrugged and raised my eyebrows as I flicked my eyes toward William, who had not left Abi's side and if anything, had scooted an inch or two closer.

My sister and I had arrived at the mass of our cousins grouped at the end of the porch but I spared a glance back at Abi and William. My brow furrowed in a way that made the tip of my nose tilt up even more as I looked hard at the two blondes on the porch steps. Abi and Will had gotten along far better after the election day three years earlier, but they still had their moments, and I was currently witnessing the latest.

"Honey why don't you join the conversation?" Victoria asked, giving me a sharp prod in my shoulder as she tried to play governess and get me to pay attention. I turned back just long enough to swat at her hand before returning my gaze to my two cousins seated away from the rest. I heard Victoria huff briefly before turning her back on me and shutting me out of the circle. Oh well. I would make it up to her later. I was about to scoot closer to Abi and William so that I might hear what was said but the next minute that ornery woman by the name of Ms. Sarah Staton stood up from the group of women seated around her.

"Well it's about time!" She hollered across the clearing at my Uncle Ellison who had just returned with Ms. Statons' brother. The two men in the carriage waved, laughing about some joke that had been said before they cleared the hill.

"Daddy!" Cotton-top leapt up like a bullet from a gun, abandoning his spot next to Johnse to rush toward the carriage, spooking my uncle's horse. I heard Abi gasp as Trixie reared up, her front legs kicking out in front of her with frightening force. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abi jerk forward as if to grab Cotton-top and haul him out of danger but she stopped abruptly. I glanced over to see that Will had held Abi back with one hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, girl." Uncle Ellison spoke to the horse soothingly, backing her up so that Cotton-top would not be crushed under the mare's weight. I heard Abi sigh in relief and turned once again to look at my cousins just in time to see her smack William's hand off of her shoulder. William scoffed at her, catching sight of me staring at them from the end of the porch. He leaned back to make eye contact with me as he pointed at Abi's back and made a questioning face. I shrugged and held my hands out in a gesture of equal confusion.

Uncle Ellison gently reminded Cotton-top not to rush up on a horse like he just did, then Cotton-top said something that I knew made Ms. Staton stiffen like molasses spread out on the snow.

He called Bill Staton 'Uncle Bill'.

Now I did not mind that Cotton-top referred to Ms. Statons' kin as his own, come to think of it no one else did either. No one except for Ms. Staton. I briefly recalled Abi telling me that she had overheard Ms. Staton talking to my uncle Ellison behind closed doors about Cotton-top, calling him 'an embarrassment on her'. I shot a glance over at Ms. Staton, my eyes meeting exactly what they had expected to, a clenched jaw and furrowed brows. I glowered at her until she resumed talking with the other women of our family not that I considered her a member of it.

Just after my uncle Ellison announced that now was as good a time to eat as any, another cart pulled up, and after seeing the occupants of this next cart my mood brightened somewhat considerable. Uncle Anderson walked up to Widow Wallace's cart to assist Skunk-hair in helping his mother down. My task of spying on my two cousins forgotten, I carefully snuck around behind the Wallace cart, peeking around the corner at my friend. I waited until Mrs. Wallace was out of the impact zone before hurling myself straight into Skunk-hair's back, nearly sending him down on his face. He whirled around, the confusion on his face vanishing when he saw me standing there, grinning like the cat from a story Victoria had once read me. Skunk-hair groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead before returning my smile.

"You have got to stop doin' that, Honey Jane Hatfield." He told me, cuffing me lightly on the shoulder. I laughed and swatted his arm away, smiling up at my friend. The height difference between us was now greater than ever. At almost fifteen I barely cleared five feet tall, while Skunk-hair, just turned twenty-five, was at the very least a foot taller than myself. I opened my mouth to say something else when I was cut off by someone hollering my name.

"Honey!"

Both Skunk-hair and I turned to see my sister, Victoria, marching across the clearing to take my hand in hers and start tugging me away.

"Uncle Ellison said it's time to eat! Didn't you hear 'im?" She demanded, not even looking at Skunk-hair as she hauled me away a little faster than was necessary.

I explained that no I hadn't heard our uncle before turning and smiling back at Skunk-hair.

"I'll talk to you after supper, Skunky!" I called, waving cheerfully as my friend meandered over to my pa. Skunk-hair waved before turning to my pa so that I couldn't pick up on what was said. I frowned ever so slightly at the action just before I tripped and nearly fell flat on my face. I turned back to the back of my sisters head and scowled at her hair.

"Jeez Victoria. You don't need to be so darn rough. What's the matter witchu?" I complained. At my words my sister relaxed her grip on my wrist and drew me up to walk next to her, looping her arm through mine as she glanced nervously back toward the rest of the men in front of the cabin. My brow creased at the furtive expression on her face and I leaned my head closer.

"Victoria?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just-." My sister smoothed her skirts with her other hand before pulling her shoulders back and raising her head high, focusing on the table where our cousins waved at us. She didn't look at me none as she spoke.

"You should not be bumping into Tom like that." She said lowly, slowing our pace so that she might explain before we reached our cousins. I could see Abi ignoring William and I smiled before Victoria spoke again.

"Honey!"

I looked up at my sister.

"Why not? He's my friend, ain't he?"

Victoria chewed her lip and glanced back once more.

"Yes, but…" She didn't finish her thought. I gave her a moment but when she did not continue I spoke up.

"But?" I prompted. My sister turned toward me, locking eyes with me. The look on her face was enough to make the smile drop from my face like a dead fly.

"You are approaching marryin' age." She stated. I blinked, confused by the simple statement. Of course I knew that, didn't everybody?

"I know." I replied. "And?"

Victoria gripped my arm with the hand that wasn't threaded through my arm. I shivered at the force of it. My sister was serious.

"And, I can tell that Tom has taken a likin' to ya." She whispered, waving away our cousins who beckoned us over to them. I rolled my eyes.

"Well he is my friend, Victoria. Why wouldn't 'e?"

My sister huffed and pinched my arm lightly.

"I don't mean as a friend, Honey." She muttered. "I mean he has taken an attracted likin' to ya."

I stopped dead in my tracks, forcing my sister to jerk to a stop.

"What?!" I shrieked, causing half of our relatives to turn and look in our direction. Victoria faked a smile and waved at them before turning toward me once more and moving close, blocking my face with her head.

"You heard me. I mean he has taken an attracted likin' to you, and he has been of marryin' age for a few years now and it is my belief that he might be thinkin' bout courtin' you, once you're of age of course."

My mouth had been hanging open like a hooked trout and Victoria scowled, pushing it shut with a click of my teeth.

"Well?" She asked. "Say somethin'!"

It took a moment for me to find my voice again, and when I did it varied in pitch, increasing several octaves.

"But, but he's my FRIEND!" I stammered. "I- I- I-."

I was cut off as Victoria clapped her hand over my mouth, dragging me into the shadow cast by uncle Ellison's cabin.

Once we were hidden she released me, holding onto my arm gently.

"Well, I said it. Ya got anythin' to say for yerself?" She asked.

I frowned hard at my sister.

"Well no I don't! It's not my fault! And I don't believe you!" I responded hotly, my facing warming something fierce. Victoria grinned and tapped my cheek.

"You're blushin'." She told me. "And you'd best stop before Mister Tom Wallace sees ya."

My sister crossed the distance between our cousins and our hiding place, sitting me down next to Abi before departing for the adult's area. She and Johnse were free to go back and forth between the children's area and the adult's area, since they were both of age. As I ate I watched my sister. She was very pretty, something I did not consider myself as and slightly envied her for, and fifteen seemed to fit her right down to the ground, literally. Her skirts were now nearly floor-length and like me, she wore her hair pulled back from her face, but in a style that did not involve braids, like mine. I recalled our mother speaking to Ms. Staton about how my sister would soon be of marrying age, and my eyes grew wide at the frightening thought. I looked next to me at Abi and the look on her face told me she had been thinking the same thing. The wide-eyed look on my cousin's face darkened to borderline fury as William gave her braid another vicious tug. I watched as Abi reached out and returned the favor. William yelped.

"Run!" I hissed to Abi. She was quick to obey and soon William was up and running after her. Soon the children's area erupted into chaos as my other cousins and I joined in the game of chase, running after each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Abi and Will had circled the adult's area, dodging through the rest of us, but Will stayed on Abi's tail as she leapt up the steps to the back porch.

"Abigail, not in the house!" Sarah Staton was soon hushed by Abi's pa as Abi flung the door open wide so that it hit Will in the shoulder before they both vanished. Grinning mischievously, I abandoned the game of chase with my cousins to creep around the corner of my kin's cabin and peer through the window. Through the dim light I could just pick out William hauling Abi out from underneath the table and begin to tickle her mercilessly just before the door swung open, hitting the wall with an awful bang. It was Ms. Staton. Of course.

"Abigail Ruth Mounts!" She ground out, her hands clenched into fists. "You stop this foolishness _right now_!" She stormed forth and grabbed Abi's shoulder far too roughly, yanking her away from William in a way that was downright rude, and I had to clench my hands in my dress to stop myself from banging on the window in fury.

"Playin' 'round in the dark in the dark with him like this- it's shameful!" Ms. Staton continued.

You know what else is shameful, Ms. Staton? The way you treat my cousins!

I left my spot at the window as Ms. Staton told William that his mother had been asking after him to trip lightly over the ground around the back of the cabin toward where my aunts, mother and sister now sat. I hastily plunked myself down next to my sister just as Ms. Staton and Abi appeared on the back porch, Ms. Staton yanking my cousin behind her and depositing her none too gently at the table where most of our female relatives were now situated. My cousin Nancy had decided to sit with us, and was thoroughly happy to see Abi, my sister however, was not. I wanted to hit Victoria for the look she was giving Abi, horrified and slightly scandalized. Poor little Abi looked confused and merely frowned powerful hard at her lap, as if she didn't know what else to do with herself. I looked up as Will approached and spoke a few words with his mother before lingering a moment longer. He met my eyes. I gave my younger cousin what I hoped was a reassuring smile and a wink before he departed, gazing at Abi a long moment before finally turning and leaving. Abi didn't look up for an awful long time.

"Victoria." My cousin Nancy spoke up, calling my sister's attention away from Abi. "Do you have any suitors yet?" Abi looked up at this, instantly intrigued. My sister tried hard to appear disinterested, although I could tell that she was bubbling and giggling on the inside. I knew my sister that well. My sister, the gossip.

"Well, a man by the name of Plyant Mahon has approached my father about courting me."

I rolled my eyes. I did not much care for men who were interested in girls young enough to be their daughters. Abi spoke up.

"Is not Mahon close to your pa's age?" she asked, her pretty face screwed up in near disgust. Abi shared my opinion. Victoria's gaze snapped to our cousin, borderline hatefully.

"Age is just a number, Abigail." She explained with too much self-righteousness about her as she did. "And besides, Mr. Mahon is very wealthy."

What Abi said next I had never imagined to hear from my young cousin.

"So is Lorenzo McCoy, but I do not see you rushing to marry _him_." Abi said loud and unthinking. "And he's only 25, not _46_."

Victoria and Nancy both gasped at our cousin, hands flying up to their mouths in shock. I merely sat there, raising an eyebrow at my sister and cousin, especially Nancy, who had over-exaggerated her reaction by quite a bit. My sister's face and voice darkened as she spoke up.

"Abi." She hissed, hair whipping around as she surveyed those around us to see if anyone had heard. "You best not speak of such taboo things as marryin' a McCoy. You do not hold the Hatfield name, but the rest of us take pride in it and would not hear it slandered and thrown about in such a way."

I gaped open-mouthed at my sister. She knew very well that Abi was hurt when people pointed out that she did not bear the Hatfield name. Now more than ever I wanted to smack my sister one across the back of the head. She could forget about me making anything up to her later, now I had to get her back for hurting Abi's feelings. My favorite cousin's poor lip trembled as she stood up from the table. And despite my protests that she did not have to leave, she mumbled an 'excuse me' and departed to the front of the house.

After Abi had gone, Nancy, looking mighty uncomfortable at the awkward silence, stood up and went over to William, who I noticed nod and skirt around the side of the cabin in the direction Abi had gone. Now that Abi and Nancy had left, I stood up violently, knocking over the bench I had been sitting on with a loud clatter. My sister jumped and looked up at me, startled from my sudden movement. I glared at her a moment before giving her a resounding slap across the back of the head.

"Honey! What on God's green earth was that for?!" She demanded, doing her best to not let her eyes mist over. I could tell my face turned nearly as red as my hair in my fury at her disgusting behavior.

"How dare you speak like that to our cousin!" I spoke louder than was necessary, but only to get the point across. "She is our cousin! What you said was absolutely heartless!" And with that I turned and stormed off in the same direction as Will and Abi, anxious to make sure my cousin was alright. As I walked some of the anger wore off. Lord almighty I hated yelling at my sister, but Lord did she need to be taken off of her high horse sometimes!

As I neared the corner of the porch I slowed my pace, not wishing to disturb any words exchanged between the two I had followed. I peeped around the corner of the cabin to find Abi sitting between Will's knees as the boy braided Abi's hair in two pigtail braids similar to the ones I used to wear my hair in. I did not want to interrupt anything, so I retreated a few paces and sat down, leaning against the chimney for support. I laid my head back against the stones and closed my eyes, not moving as I heard someone come to sit beside me on the ground. Whoever it was did not speak and I did not open my eyes as the person beside me stilled. I half-expected it to be my sister, come to apologize for her behavior toward Abi, when I realized that the footfalls had been much heavier than those of a girl only a year older than me, and there had been no rustling of skirts as the person seated themselves next to me. I cracked one eye open and took a gander at the shock of white hair I found. I closed my eyes once more and grinned. Of course it would be Skunk-hair.

"You alright, Honey-bee?" He asked, nudging me with his elbow. I sighed and sat up straighter, picking at the grass in front of me.

"Yea, yea I'm alright. And I get the feeling Abi is now too."

Skunk-hair followed my gaze to where Abi had returned from the front of the cabin, her hair now sporting two pigtail braids as her papa knelt down on one knee and handed her something shiny and gold. I assumed it was the locket that I remember Abi's mama wearing the one time I had seen her. I looked back at Skunk-hair and he nodded, his head bent in the way it normally did when he was trying to figure out if whoever he was talking to was really alright. After a long moment he nodded and looked down at my hands as I proceeded to braid some grass together.

"I didn't know if you was alright after what happened with your sister." He moved so his body was facing me and continued. "What did happen back there?"

I shrugged and held up the small braided piece of grass, examining it in the bright light of the lanterns hanging from the trees.

"Victoria was a runnin' her mouth off about how Abi and Cotton-top do not bear the Hatfield name after Abi talked about Victoria marryin' Lorenzo McCoy." I stated simply. Skunk-hair tilted his head.

"And?" He prompted, waiting for me to continue. I looked up at him.

"And what?" I asked, blinking slowly. Had his eyes always been so dark? Skunk-hair glanced behind him and leaned closer as if sharing a big secret.

"And is that it?" He explained, tugging on the braided grass I still held. I shrugged my small shoulders and handed him the grass.

"And I couldn't stand it none to hear my sister talk to our cousin like that. Abi's told me how she hates it when people point out that she and Cotton-top do not bear the Hatfield name and I know it hurts her somethin' awful."

Skunk-hair smiled, pleased that he had finally gotten it out of me.

"Well you stuck up for her didn't ya?" He asked. I looked down and nodded.

"I guess."

My friend nudged my knee with his and I looked up.

"So what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"I don't like yellin' at my sister the way I done but, sometimes she needs it awful bad."

Skunk-hair laughed and hopped up on his feet.

"I'll be right back." He told me. "Don'tchu go nowhere's."

I made a confused face and pretended to be mad at him as I shooed him away. What on earth could that boy, whoops, man, possibly be up to? He had returned less than a minute later with a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a green ribbon. I made a face. What if Victoria was right? I let out a nervous laugh that I hoped desperately didn't shake too badly.

"What's this?" I asked, accepting the small parcel from his larger hand. Skunk-hair plopped down next to me again. He shrugged.

"I don't know. My mama wanted me to give it to you, but she said you can't open it 'til you turn sixteen."

I gulped. Sixteen. Marrying age. I fought to keep my composure as I looked back up at my friend.

"Do you know what's in it?" I asked, my hands shaking slightly. Skunk-hair shook his head, but his eyes told me different. I wasn't fooled.

"Well, thank you." I said softly, looking down at the small parcel in my lap once more. A cheerful voice calling my name made both of us look up to see Abi come running toward us, something attached to a chain clasped tightly in her hand.

"Look what my pa gave me!" She exclaimed excitedly, extending her hand to show me a beautiful golden locket hanging from a sturdy chain. Skunk-hair spoke up before I did.

"That's real pretty, Abi." He complimented her. Will called Skunk-hair over to him and my friend waved, patting me on the head as he got up and left. Settling down into the space Skunk-hair had abandoned, she stilled as she saw the small parcel in my lap.

"What's that, Honey?" She asked, eyes wide with excitement. I gave my cousin a shaky smile as I held it up between the two of us.

"I have no idea."


	4. You Can Keep the Bouquet

1878

West Virginia

"Honey! Come play with us!"

I smiled from my seat on my pa's wagon and looked up. Nancy and Mary were gesturing wildly for me to come over. I waved and slid down from the seat to the leaf-covered ground, abandoning the book I had been reading. Slowly, I meandered over to my young cousins, who stood impatiently at the foot of my uncle Anderson's house waiting for me. When they called for me to hurry up I huffed and made a show of picking up my skirts a bit, which made them gasp and giggle, and trudge a little faster, much to their delight. When I finally arrived at my cousins I smiled, planting my hands on my not-so-very-nonexistent hips.

"Well, what do ya want?" I asked, feigning irritation. Mary whispered something in Nancy's ear and she giggled, gesturing for me to bend down closer. I did, and she made the gesture again. I huffed and crouched in front of her, tilting my ear toward her small lips.

"We's gonna have a weddin'." She whispered before her tiny face erupted into a broad, cheesy grin. I made a face and tilted my head.

"Oh really?" I asked. "And who may I ask is gettin' hitched?"

Mary giggled at my language and Nancy hastily shushed her before cupping her small hand around my ear.

"You is."

I faked a gasp and leaned back, raising a hand to my mouth in pretend shock.

"I am?" I asked, looking from Nancy to Mary with an exaggerated expression of complete surprise. I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed one eye at the younger girl.

"Did you know 'bout this Mary Hatfield?" I let the smallest tone of a scolding creep into my voice and the younger Hatfield girl giggled and nodded, one small hand fisted around her chestnut curls in barely contained glee. I decided to play along and pretend that I was a total nervous wreck.

"But we can't be havin' a weddin' here, Nancy!" I protested. I repressed a smile as the girl's face fell a bit.

"Why not?" She asked, her hands hidden behind her back. I looked around, pretending to be looking for something that was not there.

"There ain't no preacher!" I said finally, shifting my feet around so I was in a more comfortable crouching position. Nancy smiled.

"We got Rob! He can be the preacher!" She responded happily, pointing toward the end of the porch where Robert E. sat swinging one leg absent-mindedly.

"I can what now?" He asked, the sound of his name startling him back to alertness.

I twiddled my thumbs.

"But we don't got no weddin' bonnet!" I protested, pantomiming putting a bonnet on my head. Mary leapt up and rushed into the house, returning a moment later with my aunt Lavicy's old taffeta bonnet with white and purple ribbon. Nancy waved it in the air proudly.

"We does now!" She proclaimed happily.

I fought back a grin and tried one more thing.

"But there ain't no groom!" I argued. "We can't have a weddin' without no groom now can we?"

That was when Nancy got real gleeful. She danced around a bit, clutching the bonnet in both hands.

"Actually we do!" She exclaimed proudly, clasping my hand and leading me around the porch to the side of the cabin where I met my 'grooms'. Johnse, Will, four-year-old Elliot and one of Will's friends by the name of Frank Howe stood next to a small wooden crate meant to be used as an altar. I joined in the fun and giggled as Nancy adjusted the bonnet on my head and tied the ribbons under my chin a little too tight. Robert E. was given a paper collar to wear and an old and worn copy of the bible, which I noted he held upside down, and not on accident. For rings, Nancy had gotten ahold of some small pieces of string, which she declared would be perfect for wedding rings. At this point my aunt Lavicy had approached from the chicken coop, a basket of eggs slung over one arm and a bunch of primroses and black-eyed susans in her hand.

"What's goin' on here, now?" She asked playfully, raising an eyebrow at my disheveled bonnet and Robert E.'s paper collar.

"We's havin' a weddin', mama!" Nancy explained proudly, adjusting my bonnet once more. I grinned good-naturedly and shrugged. My aunt chuckled softly.

"Well the bride's gotta have a bouquet now don't she?" She said, handing me the small bunch of flowers she held in her hand. I thanked her and accepted the flowers before my aunt retreated, still chuckling, toward her house. Nancy gave my bonnet one final adjustment and primping before she declared me 'a beautiful blushing bride', although I wondered where in heaven's name she had heard the phrase. When Nancy said it was time to start Robert E. protested.

"Well why not?" Nancy demanded. Robert E. made a face.

"I don't know what to say! I ain't ever been to no weddin' before."

Nancy huffed and went on to explain that in a wedding, the preacher says all kinds of fancy things about marriage and life and God and that a man and wife ought to love each other to the end of their days and have lots of babies and such. When she was finished explaining Robert E. did not look as if he understood a word his sister had said, but shrugged and nodded anyway.

Nancy declared that we start with the youngest, and she led Elliot up to the small wooden crate that Robert E. stood behind as he babbled on about how kissing was icky and that Elliot and I should love each other to the end of our days and that I should make lots of food and Elliot should bring home lots of money to buy things with, then Nancy would tie a small piece of string around both of our ring fingers. When he declared that it was time to kiss the bride I knelt down and brought Elliot over to me, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Elliot laughed and hugged me, not understanding the game. It was the same for Frank Howe, and Will. Robert E. would babble irrelevant nonsense about married life, and I would lean down, not very far of course, I was still barely over five feet tall, for the boys to give me a peck on the cheek. Finally Johnse was the last one left. He stood as tall and as straight as he could beside me, and I smothered a grin when I thought of the way he stared at Roseanna McCoy. Lord but this boy did have problems. When Johnse pecked me on the cheek there was a gentle clapping from behind our little group. I turned and my heart jumped in a way that near about scared me out of my skin. There stood Skunk-hair Tom Wallace, resting his weight on one leg as he applauded our little show. He was now twenty-five, still tall with that funny streak of white in his hair, only now he sported a brown beard that was reddish in some places. I vaguely remembered giving him absolute hell when it was first starting.

"Y'all saw fit to have a weddin' and not invite the bride's best friend?" He asked, pressing a hand to his heart in feigned shock. "I'm hurt."

Will huffed and shifted his weight to one hip.

"A girl and a boy can't be best friends, Skunk-hair." He informed our friend. "You're my best friend, ever since we was little."

Tom smiled warmly and I fought back a frown as my heart did a strange little flip-flop.

"If that's what you want, Will." He gave in, ruffling my cousin's blonde hair. He looked up at me.

"Well don't you look pretty in that bonnet o' yours, Honey Hatfield. Just how many boys did you marry today?"

I let out a breathy chuckle and rolled my eyes.

"Four." I informed him. "I wanna be sure I got 'nuff money to buy all kinds o' things."

Tom laughed openly then, and I felt my cheeks warm something fierce. Lord I hoped he did not see. Just then Nancy, my genius, smart-alecky cousin piped up to say something I wanted to kick her for.

"We got 'nuff string for 'nother groom, Skunky!" She announced happily, holding up two small pieces of string for him to see. "D'ya wanna play with us?"

Tom looked from my cousin's small fist holding the string, up to me. The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"Sure." He said slowly. "Couldn't hurt none."

I didn't look up at my 'groom' once during the entire five minute 'wedding', but I could sure as hell tell that he was watching me. My face grew warm as Robert E. declared us 'man and wife' and that it was time to kiss the 'bride'. I turned to Tom and gave him a shaky smile. He smiled back and leaned down. I closed my eyes and felt my face grow so hot I was afraid that he could feel it as he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth, not my cheek, as my cousins had done. Johnse let out a whoop and clapped, laughing jovially as he smacked Will so hard on the back he fell forward a bit.

"They actually kissed!" He exclaimed, clutching his sides as he roared with laughter. I scowled at my cousin but before I could apologize to Tom he had stepped toward Johnse and given him a light push, sending him toppling over in the dirt. Johnse leapt back up immediately, charging Tom in a play-fight. Will and Robert E. soon joined in. Nancy stood there, pouting that her lovely game had been ruined by the scuffle that broke out before us. I nudged my cousin's shoulder and tilted my head toward the house.

"You can help me redo my hair." I whispered, indicating the wind-blown, hat-hair that peeked out from under my aunt's bonnet. Her face brightened with a smile and she quickly gathered up the crate, bible and paper collar that had been abandoned as Robert E. joined in the play-fight. I hoisted Elliot onto my hip and took hold of Mary's hand with my other as we made our way back toward the house, abandon Tom, Johnse, Will and Rob to their scuffle. Tom had evidently noticed our departure and called out to me.

"Wait, wife! You ain't leavin' me already is ya?"

I looked back in time to catch the smile on his face, he had evidently thought his joke was pretty darned funny. I did too. Playing along I nodded, releasing Mary's hand to reach into my apron pocket and draw out the small bouquet my aunt had given me.

"I'm afraid I is, husband!" I called back to him. "But you can keep the bouqet!" At this I tossed the small bunch of flowers back at him. They landed at his feet and he stepped from the play-fight long enough to rescue them from Will's stomping feet. Tom grinned up the hill at me.

"And for a four-year old?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Anyone's better'n you, Skunk-hair Tom Wallace!" I countered, taking Mary's hand once more and leading her and Nancy back up the hill, leaving my 'husbands' behind.


	5. Rifles and Baby Bonnets

West Virginia

1879

SLAM!

The loud crash of the back door of my parent's home did not even make me jump as my older sister Victoria pulled my hair back into a French braid. I grimaced as she gave one strand a particularly hard tug, tucking it in among the other strands she had already braided together.

"You 'bout done yet?" I asked, straining to turn my head around and look at my older sister. Victoria gave me a light pat on the head, yanking my braid so I was forced to stare straight in front of me once again.

"Just 'bout. Just hold still!" She ordered, careless enough to let the smallest hint of a grin into her voice. I gave an exaggerated huff and slouched in my spot on the bench, only to receive my sister's knee straight into my spine. I straightened up immediately, grinning. At seventeen, my sister was still playing the nursemaid to me, even though today I was about to turn sixteen. I could see my sister reach in front of me to pick through the small bowl of ribbons in front of me. After a moment I picked it up and held it to my side so that my sister might find a ribbon easier. A muffled 'thanks' told me that she had several hair pins in her mouth, which she then proceeded to insert into my hair at regular intervals to keep any loose strands from escaping.

"Done!" She declared, patting my shoulders and giving me our mama's looking glass to examine my reflection. I accepted it and frowned at what I saw. My wide brown eyes stared back at me. I had long ago made peace with my 'pixie-nose' as my uncle Jim Vance fondly called it, often squeezing my nose and jerking my head side to side gentle like as he said so. But my freckles stood out more than ever against my pale skin, and I wished that I could make them all disappear.

"My freckles are still there." I said flatly.

"And they apparently plan on staying there for as long as you live." My aunt Lavicy informed me as she swept into my mama's kitchen, trailing Elliot and Mary behind her. I beamed up at my aunt as she descended on me with hugs and kisses. I never recalled her being this prone to emotion before, when I realized that she must be pregnant again. My aunt tilted my face up to brush several strands of hair away from my eyes, tapping me on the nose lightly.

"And I suggest you make your peace with it, young lady." She added, melting back into her usual, strict self, though her eyes still hinted at a smile. "There are many suitors out there who would find you adorable."

And with that she turned to my mama, the two talking in hushed voices before leaving the kitchen, Victoria following quickly behind. I was left alone with the mirror and my freckles. I looked once again in the mirror, my brow furrowed as I glared powerful hard at the offending dots sprinkled over my face. The slight creak of a floorboard somewhere behind me made me angle the mirror so that I might see over my shoulder. I had just enough time to look and see Johnse and Will headed straight toward me.

"Gotcha!" Johnse cried out happily, hauling me up off of the bench to catch me in a bone-cracking hug before sending me crashing into William. Will said nothing but I could tell he was struggling not to laugh as he caught my neck under his arm, knuckling my hair with his fist. I merely stood there and endured, letting my arms dangle down. If my cousins had grown to be seventeen and fifteen, they had also grown to be dumb and insane.

"WILL!" My sister stood in the doorway, fists on her hips as she glared at the offending cousin. "I JUST got her hair all fixed up and you come in like a bat outta hell and muss it up for me!"

Will released me with a mumbled apology, elbowing Johnse who was struggling to hold in his laughter. Victoria bade me to sit at the table once again and I did, turning so I could see Will with both eyes. I grinned at him cheesily.

"Why don't you go find a certain Abigail Ruth Mounts to harass, hm Will?" I asked demurely, raising my eyebrows when he scowled at me, his face turning a telltale bright red. Victoria huffed as she fussed with my hair, declaring it 'as good as it'll get now', which I took to mean that it was done. I was up and out the door before she could adjust the ribbon at the end of my braid, Johnse and Will right behind me. I didn't make it far before I was caught up in a pair of strong arms and swung around like a rag doll.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece!"

I grinned, recognizing the voice. I laughed as my uncle Ellison set me down, tapping me on the nose.

"What on earth do you mean by growin' up so darned fast?" He demanded playfully. "Don't you know it makes the rest of us feel old?"

I laughed at my uncle's humor, noting that Sarah Staton, who stood beside her husband, barely cracked a grin.

"Good evenin', Miss Staton." I said to her, but only because of the warning look my mama sent my way from her place on the porch. Sarah perked up a bit now that I had greeted her, and smiled warmly at me. I looked down sudden-like and shuffled away toward my pa, who stood arguing with my Uncle Anderson and Bill Staton.

"A thousand times I told you no!" My pa declared, his deep voice loud but affectionate as he locked eyes with his younger brother. "I will not allow my daughters to be dragged into this mess between us and the McCoys."

I came to stand next to my pa.

"What's goin' on?" I asked. My pa smiled down at me, smoothing a large hand over my hair.

"Nothin', Honey-bee." He told me, turning to shoot a look at my Uncle Anderson. "Your uncle here was just makin' stupid remarks."

My uncle frowned and took his pipe out of his mouth.

"I was only jokin', Wall." He argued. "You know as well as I do that Johnse will not turn out to be the marryin' type."

At the look on my face he smiled and nudged my shoulder with his elbow.

"It was only a joke, Honey-bee." He assured me, grinning as he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my upper arm as he turned to Bill Staton, who nodded his head politely at me.

"It's hard to see you growin' up, Honey." He said, thumbs hitched on his suspenders. "Why, I remember when you was only dis high." He held his hand about waist-height. Then he grinned. "But den again you ain't gotten much taller since den."

I laughed along with my pa and my uncle. My family only teased me about my height with great affection, never meant to offend me, and it never did.

The next second someone had crashed into my back and I toppled over, almost hitting the ground before my pa swept me up and planted me firmly on the ground on his other side next to my uncle. He shot a resounding glare at Robert E., who was being hauled up from the ground by our cousin, Cotton-top. I smiled at my albino cousin, wherever Cotton was, Abi was not far off.

"Damnit Rob!" My pa scolded angrily, placing one heavy hand firmly on my shoulders. "I will not have you break my baby girl on her sixteenth birthday, you hear?"

My uncle Anse frowned sternly at his third boy, pipe in his hand as he spoke.

"You apologize to your cousin this instant, Robert E. Hatfield, and no more rough-housin'."

Robert E. clasped his hands behind his back and scuffed one boot in the dirt gently, looking up at me through his bangs.

"I'm awful sorry, Honey." He apologized quietly, shoulders hunched up. I smiled and assured him it was alright before taking Cotton-top's hand and hooking my arm through Rob's. Someone burst out in laughter to our right and my head whipped around, spying the perpetrator who had pushed Robert E. into me. Johnse stood doubled over with laughter, hands clutching his sides as he howled with laughter, Will leaning against him for support as he too, roared with mirth. The only one not losing his head was Tom, he just leaned one elbow on Will's shoulder, grinning like an idiot. I stuck my tongue out at them before turning my back and dragging Robert E. and Cotton-top behind me.

"Where's we goin', Honey?" Cotton-top asked loudly, his eyes wide as I led him and our cousin away.

"Anywhere aways from them'll do just fine!" I called loudly over my shoulder in answer, catching Tom's eye before turning my head away hastily.

"Hey now, that ain't fair, Honey-bee!" Johnse called after us.

"You can't be takin' 'way our best punchin' sack!" Will added, shaking the dust off of his clothes with one hand, the other cupped around his mouth.

"Sure's I can!" I hollered back. "Just watch me!"

Rob and Cotton laughed as we continued walking. I could practically feel someone's gaze burning holes in the back of my head but I refused to turn and look until we made it to the tables where my mama, aunt Lavicy, Sarah Staton and other aunts were setting up food. Once again, Sarah Staton was NOT my aunt. I smiled and accepted hugs and kisses from my aunts and distant cousins before I arrived at my aunt Jenny's side.

"Goodness Honey you're growin' up so fast!" She exclaimed, crushing me against her so tight I feared I would die for lack of air. I beamed and returned the hug the best I could, aware of a smaller pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist from the other side. Aunt Jenney released me so that I could see it was Abi who had hugged me. Even though she was four years younger than me, she was nearly as tall as myself, and did her best to hoist me up and spin me in a single circle before setting me down again. I looped her arm through mine as we walked around the area my mama had decorated for my birthday. There was not much in the way of decorations, but Victoria had gotten ahold of some long lengths of ribbon and strung them across the trees around the area where we were to eat. My aunts and uncles had all brought lanterns to be lit and hung in the trees once it grew dark, and I could see my aunt Jenney filling them all with oil so they would be ready for later.

"What's it like bein' sixteen, Honey?" Nancy asked, coming up on my other side and looping her arm through mine, tugging Abi and I over to her. I laughed lightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I do not know." I responded. "I will not be sixteen fer 'nother hour yet."

Nancy giggled and Abi smiled.

"Well you'll jus' have to tell us in an hour!" She replied happily. Finally my mama and aunt Lavicy announced that it was time to eat, and everyone gathered in the clearing behind my parent's house. I barely had time to get my food before Victoria tugged me toward the adult's area. I followed compliantly until there was a tug on my other sleeve. It was Abi.

"Can't you eat with us jus' this last time, Honey?" She asked woefully, her cyan colored eyes open wide. I looked back toward Victoria, who huffed and planted her other hand on her hips.

"But she's of age now, Abi." My sister explained, once again playing the nurse-maid. Not wishing to cause a rift between my cousins I held up the hand that was not holding my food.

"When you and Johnse had just turned of age, Victoria, you felt at liberty to go back and forth, so that's what I's gonna do too." I turned to Abi. "I'll eat with the young'uns first." I turned back to my sister. "And then I'll eat witchu and the adults after, alright?"

This compromise seemed to please both my sister and my cousin, and my sister pecked me on the cheek before I allowed Abi to lead me over to the children's area.

I will admit that eating with my cousins for what would be one of the very last times was fairly bittersweet. I would miss the way Will would make the younger kids laugh as they ate, and the under-the-table kick-fights. But I would not miss the bruises that inevitably resulted from such fights. On one occasion I happened to glance over at the adult's area and caught Victoria, Tom and Johnse staring at me. When the noticed me they hastily looked away, Victoria and Tom speaking in low tones, Johnse staring a little too intently at nothing in particular in an attempt to look innocent. I did not even want to know what was afoot. When it came time for the cake my mama and aunt Jenney had slaved over, Victoria hauled me over to the adult's area, planting me between her and Johnse, who shifted his gaze away from me as I sat down. Tom sat directly across from Victoria. Johnse said nothing throughout the first ten minutes of the dessert my mama and our aunt had made. His silence irritated me so much that I finally kicked him under the table. He jumped and looked over at me, jumping again when he saw the look on my face.

"What's the matter witchu?" I demanded quietly so that the adults would not hear. He glanced over at Tom, who was thankfully looking the other way before leaning back to look around me at my sister, who shrugged at him. Johnse cleared his throat softly before tugging me afew inches closer.

"Victoria and I 're s'posed to tell ya somethin'." He whispered.

I glanced around, ignoring the glance Tom sent my way and leaned back in toward Johnse.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

Victoria and Johnse leaned forward and exchanged some eyebrow signals before Victoria leaned toward my other ear.

"Somethin' 'bout a present you got on New year's eve two years 'go." She murmured, looping her arm through mine. I stiffened. Victoria and Johnse both noticed.

"So… you know what we's talkin' 'bout?" Johnse asked, leaning forward to look at my face. I slowly turned to look at Johnse. My cousin raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't s'posed to open it 'till I turned sixteen." I murmured softly, not sure if it was loud enough for Johnse to hear. It was evidently, and he grinned sneakily, bumping his broad shoulder into mine.

"Then I s'pose you'd better open it tonight, Abi and Nancy 're spendin' the night over here anyways." He said this with raised eyebrows, hinting that I was indeed supposed to open the mystery package Tom had given me two years earlier. Victoria pinched my arm lightly to catch my attention.

"But there's 'nother thing we's s'posed to tell ya." She whispered. Johnse leaned around me to look at my sister.

"We wass s'posed to tell her now?" He asked, frowning lightly. Victoria shot him a look and nodded.

"B'fore she opens what's in the thing she's s'posed to open tonight!" She hissed lowly. "Weren't you listenin' when he told us?"

Johnse held up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender at my sister's tone. My gut clenched. Unfortunately, I was pretty darned sure I knew who 'he' was, and avoided looking in 'his' direction for the rest of dessert. Johnse seemed to sense my discomfort and gave me a quick one-armed hug before getting up to go fetch his brothers and sisters.

Since opening presents on a girl's sixteenth birthday was usually a 'woman's thing', as most of the presents were to be put in my hope chest, most of the men retreated to the front of the cabin, leaving my aunts and female cousins and I on the back porch. From my aunt Lavicy, uncle Anse and their children, I received a hand-knitted shawl. Nancy beamed as she proudly explained how she had helped spin the yarn her mama had used to make it. I smiled and thanked her and her mama and sisters before situating Mary on my lap. My aunt Jenney had made me three brightly colored quilts, each was a different color, yellow, pink and blue. Abi's pa had given her some money to go into town and buy me a brand new sewing and embroidery kit, complete with embroidery hoops. I squealed and hugged Abi tightly around the neck. Of course my favorite cousin would remember my love of embroidery, and over the years my skills had improved by one-hundred-percent since my mama first taught me. The next gift was handed to me by Ms. Staton. I looked up at her questioningly and she blushed lightly.

"Just open it." She bade me. Sarah had seemed to grow warmer toward Abi since she was turning into a young woman and was due to start her flow in the next year or so. But she had yet to earn my complete respect. I opened the plain brown paper and my eyes flew open wide. Inside the paper was the most beautiful bible I had ever laid eyes on. The pages were guilt and the cover had shiny gold lettering. With trembling fingers I opened the cover and gazed at the handwriting on the inside that addressed it to me. I looked from the beautiful thing in my lap up to Ms. Staton, who blushed a light shade of pink and shrugged.

"I figured you'd like to have one when you got a house o' yer own." She explained. If there was ever a time that I was thankful to Ms. Staton for anything, it was then.

"Thank you." I breathed, beaming up at her where she sat next to my aunt Lavicy. She nodded and ducked her head when my other aunts looked at her. I looked at Abi and she shrugged, taking the bible from me and placing atop the quilts from our aunt Jenney. Finally my aunt Lavicy handed me the present from my sister, mama and papa. I froze, it was long and skinny and I knew exactly what it was. I looked up at my mama and when she nodded, I untied the string holding the paper together. Laying across my lap was a rifle and a baby bonnet. The oddest combination I had ever seen in my life. My aunt Lavicy threw back her head and laughed at the shocked look on my sister's and Sarah Staton's faces, leaning over to squeeze my mama's hand.

"Now that's somethin' a young wife needs!" She declared, jostling my shoulder gently with one hand. I blushed something fierce and protested that I did not even have any suitors. My aunt Lavicy eyed me intently and I squirmed under her gaze.

"Not yet." She affirmed, drawing Mary up into her lap. "Not yet."

Eventually it was time for the little ones to go to bed, and I helped my aunt Lavicy place her youngest babes in the her husband's wagon, Nancy would be staying the night with Abi, Victoria and me. My two cousins, my sister and I milled around, saying goodbye to our relatives and helping with the general clean-up. I finally left my cousins and sister to wander back to the back porch and sit down next to my pile of gifts to be placed in my hope chest. I picked up the baby bonnet and held it gently. It was such a tiny thing, and I found myself realizing that I would want a family of my own someday. Maybe as many as a dozen little ones running around. I chuckled lightly at the thought, jumping when I heard someone laugh lightly behind me. I whirled around to stare up at Tom.

"Watchu laughin' at, Honey-bee?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I blushed furiously, thankful for the dim light and assuming that he could not see it. He leaned over, trying to see what I held in my hands.

"Watchu got there, girly?" Tom made a grab for the baby bonnet but I dodged it, trying to hide it in my skirt.

"Nothin'!" I protested, clutching the bonnet tighter as Tom reached both arms around me to try and wrestle it away from me. I blushed even worse at the close contact, Tom was all but hugging me as he finally succeeded in forcing my hands open with his larger ones and bringing the bonnet over to his side of the steps, keeping me at a distance with one long leg.

"Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, holding the baby bonnet in the air for me to see, which is when he noticed for the first time just what he held. Tom just sat there, staring at the tiny thing he held before bringing it down for closer examination. Finally he looked up at me. He pointed at the snow-white baby bonnet before speaking.

"Where'd you git this?" He asked slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was holding.

I folded my arms and tilted my head back, doing my best to look demure, although I'm pretty sure I only succeeded in looking ridiculous.

"It's for my hope chest." I defended myself. "My mama gave it to me."

Tom nodded before looking back down at it. He fingered one of the ribbons absentmindedly.

"You fixin' on havin' babies someday?" He asked lowly, his voice deeper than I ever recalled. I shivered.

"Well o' course I am." I responded, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice as I spoke.

"With who?"

I rolled my eyes.

"My husband o' course." I retorted. Lord but his questions were making me antsy. "Where've you been, Skunk-hair?"

Tom rolled his eyes the same way I had, mocking me playful-like.

"Well I know that." He told me, scooting over to sit next to me. "What I mean was who're you planning on makin' your husband?"

I was shaking now, praying to God that Tom couldn't see.

"I do not know." I said truthfully, although I was pretty sure it was a lie, and a bad one at that.

Tom smirked at me through the lantern light.

"Not Elliot?" He asked, referring to the play-wedding that he had joined in only the year before. I laughed, and Tom took the liberty of looping my arm through his. My insides turned to absolute jelly and I could feel my eyes grow huge. Tom continued to play with the baby bonnet as we sat there in comfortable silence, watching my family depart in their wagons. Tom's mother was too old and frail to make it to the party, but Tom had delivered a note from her saying that she wished she could have been there and wishing me a happy birthday.

"No." I said finally, I could feel Tom turn to look at me.

"No what?" He asked, still holding onto the baby bonnet with long fingers.

"I do not plan on makin' Elliot my husband!" I retorted playfully, bumping my shoulder into my friend's. Tom laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"Someone older?" He asked, meeting my gaze with his. I rolled my eyes in mock frustration.

"Well I do not plan on marryin' someone 'leven years younger'n me!" I exclaimed, smacking Tom with my free arm. Tom chuckled from the light blow that probably didn't even faze him.

"I meant older'n you, Honey." He clarified, leaning back on his free arm to stare out across the lantern-lit clearing at the members of my family who lingered behind. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"By how much?" I asked, looking out in the same direction Tom did. Tom sniffed, not looking at me as he replied.

"Oh ten seems accurate 'nuff."

"Ten." I repeated.

I did the math in my head. Sixteen plus ten equals twenty-six. Sixteen equals me. Twenty-six equals Tom. Ten years was not so bad, hell it was better than my sister and that Plyant Mahon, who had not given up on courting her. I liked the man well enough now that I had got to know him, but the age difference between him and my sister still threw me off. And my pa was twelve years older than my mama. Tom handed me the baby bonnet and withdrew his arm from mine to place it around my shoulders.

"Don't you think?" He asked, I could only nod, dumbfounded. He chuckled, drawing me close and pressing his cheek to my hair. He might have kissed my forehead, I wasn't sure. All I could do was sit there till my sister came and fetched me inside.

"Well go on! Open it!" Abi and Nancy pleaded, practically bouncing off the walls from sheer anticipation. I looked up at Victoria who held out the package that she had retrieved from our hidey-hole under the floorboards beneath my bead. I hesitantly reached out and took it, I had forgotten how light it was. Victoria was excited by now as well. I had no doubt that Tom had told her what was inside the little bundle in my lap, but that did not change the fact that she had not seen it. Nor whatever was inside the thing I was not supposed to open which was inside the thing I was about to open. I felt light-headed.

"Go on." Victoria whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, her auburn hair drawn back in a braid. "Open it."

With trembling fingers, I untied the string around the brown paper and let it pool in a pile on the floor. The paper came next. At the very last possible moment I squeezed my eyes shut but Victoria tugged on my hair gently.

"Oh no." She corrected. "None o' that."

I let out a shaky breath before uncovering what lay in the brown paper. My eyes grew wide. Laying on top of the paper in my lap was a small, heart-shaped gold locket. Abi squealed with glee, drawing out her own locket to compare.

"It's like mine!" She exclaimed delightedly. "What's inside it?" My younger cousin made to gently take the locket in her hands when my sister swatted her gently.

"Wait Abi! Skunk-hair said Honey can't open it yet!" Victoria explained, placing the locket around my neck.

"Aha!" I whirled around to face my sister. "So it WAS from Skunk-hair!"

My sister rolled her eyes.

"Of course it was!" She looked inside it then, blushing furiously when she saw what it contained. "You're gonna have to keep that extra safe now, Honey." She said softly, taking my hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling ever so slightly. Lord but I wanted to know what was inside that locket more than anything! Victoria laughed, laying down in her bed next to Mary.

"Yer gonna find out someday." She assured me, turning out the lamp. "But only when the time is right."


	6. The McCoy Pig

West Virginia

1879

"But why does Uncle Floyd insist on keeping the pig, aunt Jenny?" I asked as she pulled me slightly to the left to avoid a large mud puddle. My aunt sighed, brushing a stray bit of hair back into her bonnet. It was strange to think of her as my aunt, since she was only two years older than me, making her eighteen to my sixteen. But my aunt she was just the same.

"I do not know Honey-bee." She breathed out lowly as we skirted another puddle. "I do not know. There is no winning against my husband, just none."

I lowered my head to get a good look at my aunt's face. I recalled seeing a dark bruise spread across one cheek the day after my uncle Floyd had found a 'lost' pig in the woods near their home. Now I found it hard to like my uncle because of that, I knew what that bruise meant. Jenny and I been asked to accompany Will and Johnse into town for some new bits and pieces for my uncle Anse's logging enterprise. I was surprised my uncle had not made the trip himself, but even more so at the fact that he trusted Johnse to bring back what he had asked. I suppose that was why my uncle asked us and Will to accompany Johnse, he probably knew that Johnse would be more focused on the public women than the task at hand. I turned to Jenny once more.

"What's gonna happen if someone tries to claim the pig?" I asked, trying not to let any worry seep into my voice, for her sake. She let out a shaky breath, clutching my arm tighter, almost as if she were trying to rid herself of any worry.

"I-I don't know." She muttered, keeping her eyes cast low to the ground. Suddenly she tugged me over to the side of the main road, bending her head down towards mine.

"But I don't think it'll be much longer 'fore trouble starts up 'bout this whole thing." She whispered, casting her eyes around to make sure no one heard. I frowned.

"You mean trouble other than the trouble 'tween you and your husband?" I asked pointedly, tilting my head and raising my brows. Jenny made a face and nodded.

"I do believe I've seen that markin' before." She murmured, her voice softer than ever. "And I just know no good's gonna come of it." Her eyes were filling up with tears now, and I put my arm around her, rubbing her upper arm comfortingly. Lord what was the matter?

"What's got you so worked up 'bout this whole thing, Jenny?" I asked sensibly, trying to keep a positive note in my voice. Jenney looked up then, eyes wide with anxiety.

"Oh Honey," she whispered. "The markin' on that pig's ears is that of McCoy! It is a McCoy pig that my husband is knowingly keepin' in our pens, fattenin' up to be taken to market and when he does- oh Lord!"

Jenny broke down then, muffling any noise she made with her shawl. I glanced around, staring down any who dared look at my weeping aunt. I slowly shuffled her slightly out of sight in between a wagon and the building we had stopped in front of.

"What do you mean Uncle Floyd is keepin' a McCoy pig and knowin' 'bout it? And what's so bad 'bout when he takes it to market? Won't that be the end of it?"

Jenny shook her head vigorously, drying her eyes with the corner of her shawl.

"No, it'll jus' be the beginnin'! She insisted. "By the time Floyd gets 'round to takin' our hogs to be sold it'll be harvest time for the McCoys! McCoy'll be out in his field and you know how friendly he and Floyd are! McCoy will notice that it's his pig that's in Floyd's cart and when he does- oh!" My aunt Jenney lapsed back into her sobs once more. I scarcely knew what to do. I had never seen my aunt Jenny cry, I had seen her shake with worry and wring her hands from anxiety but I had never seen her like this before. It occurred to me then that she was not as strong a woman as I had thought her to be, and I felt sorry for her. I held my aunt tightly and patted her back, telling her that it would be alright when someone spoke up behind us.

"Would you young ladies be needing any assistance?" The person asked. I froze. I had heard that voice before. I turned my head to look and nearly froze from shock. There stood Perry Cline, a well-known cousin of Randolph McCoy, and therefore an enemy of our family. He smiled in a gentlemanly sort of way and nodded respectfully to me before looking at my aunt once more.

"I saw you from my office window and couldn't help but see that your aunt is out of sorts, Miss Hatfield." He explained, gesturing behind him at his office. "Perhaps you and your aunt would like to step in out of the cold for a spell? I'm sure it would put your aunt to feeling better in no time at all."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Paris McCoy leaning against the corner of the building, shooting Jenny and I mean looks. I looked back at Perry Cline. True the sudden cold and rainy weather was not good for my aunt when she was like this, but Perry was a cousin of the McCoy family, a sworn relative of my family. When I felt Jenny begin to shake in my arms I realized it would be downright unfair for her to remain out in the elements like this, so I nodded, permitting Perry Cline to help my aunt Jenny up the stairs and into his office. Once inside I sat Jenny down in a chair, draping my rainy-weather shawl around her. I was too young to carry a shawl with me at all times, as I was not married, so the shawl that had been gifted to me on my sixteenth birthday still sat in my hope chest at home. With the added warmth of my shawl, Jenny's shivers quietly subsided, and the tears ceased to flow. She had collected herself enough to thank Perry when he handed her a cup of tea, I received one also.

Perry seated himself behind his desk, regarding us with thoughtful eyes. I knew my aunt was nervous being in the presence of a McCoy, especially given the conversation we had just had, but I really had to get her out of the weather, though I myself was uncomfortable about the situation. I could only imagine what Tom would say if he saw me sitting in the presence of a relative of the man who was the sworn enemy of my uncle and his employer. On second thought I did not want to imagine it, he would be worried sick. I shook my head, why was I worried about what Tom would say? Perry Cline noticed my sudden movement and smiled.

"Jerked yourself out of your thoughts?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea. I nodded, glancing over at Jenny who stared intently down at her cup of tea. I shrugged and nodded, trying to force a natural-looking smile onto my face.

"Just pondering the finer aspects of life, Mr. Cline." I replied, reaching over and adjusting my shawl around Jenny's shoulders. Perry Cline grinned and chuckled.

"And what would those be, Miss Hatfield?" He asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk, folding his hands in front of him. "Suitors, perhaps?"

I froze, my face heating up somewhat. Perry Cline did not know me well enough to even remotely tease me about young men. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, although I do not see how it is any concern of yours." I said pointedly, taking a long, slow sip of my tea, staring him down over the rim. Perry shuffled a bit in his seat, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"My apologies, Miss Hatfield." He began. "I did not mean any offense. I merely assumed that since you wear Widow Wallace's old locket…" He let the sentence trail off, extending his hands out in front of him. I could see Jenney look over at me in shock, but nowhere near as shocked as I was.

"But I meant no offense, none at all, Miss Honey Hatfield. I merely wished to make an attempt at proper conversation." He turned to my Aunt Jenny, who lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "How have your hogs been this past year, Mrs. Hatfield? Well, I hope?"

I tensed up, shooting Jenny a glance out of the corner of my eye. Lord, please let her keep her calm, I prayed. But Jenny trembled slightly as she answered Perry Cline.

"F-fine." She said, almost as if she were trying to reassure herself, rather than the man seated across from us. "Just fine." The hand that held her teacup shook slightly, and I hastily removed the cup from her, fearing that she should burn herself with the hot liquid. Perry Cline frowned in worry and leaned forward a bit.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Hatfield? Perhaps I should send for the doctor?"

I stood up abruptly, placing both teacups on the desk in front of Perry as I stood my aunt up and wrapped the shawls more securely around her.

"Goodness look at the time, we really should be goin', Mr. Cline." I burst out in one breath as I hustled Jenny toward the door adjusting my bonnet on my head.

"But Miss Hatfield, are you sure you don't want me to send for-."

I cut him off midsentence.

"There really ain't no need, Mr. Cline, and thank you for the tea. My aunt Jenny will be right as rain in no time, I'm sure. Goodbye!"

And with that I hustled my aunt and myself out the door, leaving Perry Cline behind to deal with his confusion. Outside we were confronted by Sam and Paris.

"Where's you goin' in such a hurry Hatfields?" Paris demanded, blocking our path, his brother right behind him. I did my best not to shiver in the cold, despite my lack of a shawl, Jenny still wore it.

"Nowhere you need concern yerself with, Paris McCoy." I retorted, hugging Jenny tighter, who did her best to appear cool as the situation intensified. Sam glowered at us from behind his brother.

"You wasn't rude to our cousin in any way, was ya carrot-top?" He growled, fists at his sides. I opened my mouth to make a nasty comeback when a warm hand came to rest on my shoulder from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Will had come to stand on Jenny's right side, taking her arm, ready to move her out of harm's way. But it was not Will's hand that was on my shoulder.

"Why don'tchall go spew yer filth someplace else, McCoy?" Will ordered. A deep voice scoffed behind me. I smiled, reaching behind me and taking hold of the person's opposite hand, squeezing tightly behind Jenny's back. Paris looked about to say something nasty when the person behind me cut in.

"In other words 'e said to leave."

I could hardly contain my glee as Paris and Sam glanced at each other before retreating inside their uncle's office, cutting us a wide berth in order to get to the door. Once the door had swung shut behind them I released Tom's hand, turning to my aunt Jenny.

"You alright, Jenny?" I asked, tucking her hair back into her bonnet. She nodded.

"Thank ya, Honey-bee." She said gently, offering me my shawl back. When I saw that her shivers had returned I placed it back around her shoulders.

"Naw, you need it more than I do, right now." I insisted, securing it around her and doing my best not to appear cold. By this time Johnse had appeared, a light smudge of pink on the corner of his mouth. I frowned.

"And where was you, Mr. 'Let me run the errands, Pa'?" Will demanded, looping Jenny's arm through his as we made our way back to the wagon. I couldn't hear Johnse's reply over the sound of my teeth beginning to chatter. The next thing I knew a warm weight settled across my shoulders. I looked up. Tom smiled down at me, adjusting his jacket around me before tucking me under his arm. I blushed furiously. Tom noticed this and chuckled, choosing instead to settle for my wearing his coat as he kept his arms to himself for the remainder of the walk to the wagon.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as he helped me into my uncle's wagon, settling in beside me.

"Oh I was 'round." He explained, or rather didn't, carefully avoiding answering my question. "I was here on some errands for my ma, she's not been feelin' well lately." He added softly, eyes cast down toward the floor. I glanced behind us, Tom's horse was tethered to the wagon. Not wishing to see my friend downcast I nudged his knee with mine, laying a hand on his arm.

"You think she's gonna pass on with the angels?" I asked gently, not wishing to hear the answer. Tom shrugged, not moving away from my hand on his arm.

"I do not know, Honey-bee." He said softly. "The doctor said she ain't long for this world. I fear the worst." Suddenly he sat up straighter, turning to look me dead in the eyes.

"Just what was you doin' sittin' in Perry Cline's office little girl?"

I pretended to bristle at his words, rolling my eyes and removing my hand from his arm with a pretend huff.

"I am not a little girl anymore, Tom!" I countered, folding my hands in my lap and tilting my head, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. "I am of marryin' age now, try and tell me that I'm a little girl one more time and we'll see what happens."

Tom chuckled, taking my hand and examining it thoughtfully, a smile playing a cross his face.

"I know. Believe me, I know, Honey-bee." He tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow and looked at me again.

"So what was you doin' in Perry Cline's office?"

"Yeah." Will chimed in. "I'd like to know that too." He sent a pointed glance in my direction and I sighed, glancing at Jenny, who sent me a pleading look. I nodded at her, I would not tell what she had shared with me.

"Jenny was feelin' a bit poorly so Perry Cline offered us a few minutes rest and gave us some tea, that's all there is to say William Hatfield." I replied, tugging Tom's coat tighter around myself. Will seemed to accept this, although he did not voice, and turned his attention back to the road.

When we arrived back at my uncle Anderson's house, only our uncle Jim Vance and Nancy were there, my aunt and uncle had gone.

"Where to?" Will questioned, helping Johnse and Tom unload the new parts for my uncles logging business. Tom smiled up at me, tapping a finger on my knuckles softly to get my attention. When I looked down at him he beckoned me closer. I huffed playfully and plopped down on the floor of the wagon, where I was now eye-level with him.

"Did ya think 'bout our li'l talk regarding eight years?" He asked, grinning up at me without shame. I grinned and blushed lightly, about to reply when the unthinkable came out of my Uncle's mouth.

"I believe they went to go see yer mama, Skunk-hair." He said, nodding toward Tom, his hat dangling from one hand in uncharacteristic sympathy. Tom froze from his spot where he was unhitching his horse, his hazely-brown eyes wide.

"Why?" He asked in a tone sharper than I had ever heard him use. Jim had the decency to look sympathetic for my friend as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Yer mama's not doin' well, boy." He grumbled as way of explanation. "I suggest you go see 'er."

Tom was back in the wagon, hauling Will up behind him before you could say 'Hatfield'. Before I knew it Will had snapped the reins and we were off, going far faster than I thought my uncle's wagon could go. I hunkered down in my seat, frightened. I did not want Tom's mother to die. I did not want Tom to be sad. I did not know what I was thinking. I spared a glance up at Tom from my seat between him and Jenny. My friend looked worried beyond belief and I blinked, suddenly realizing that I had never seen him worried before. I placed a small hand on his and he grasped it firmly, lacing his fingers through mine. I leaned against him, not wishing to disturb him, the only noise being the crunch of the wagon wheels rolling over stones as Will skillfully maneuvered the wagon down the road. That ride was one of the worst in my life.

By the time we arrived at the Wallace home I could see my mama and my aunt Lavicy outside on the front porch. Lavicy waved hurriedly at us, frantically gesturing for us to hurry. Tom didn't even wait for the wagon to stop before he hopped down. He did, however, have enough sense to wait for it to stop before scooping me off of the seat and planting me firmly on the ground before I had time to breathe. The next minute he was gone, sprinting up the steps and inside the house. I waited for Jenny to climb down before walking with her up to my mama and aunt. My mama spied Tom's coat around my shoulders and looked ready to object when my aunt Lavicy sent her a look and she closed her mouth. Only when Jenny explained about my shawl did my mama relax, smoothing my hair back from my forehead.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, catching hold of Victoria, who had now come out onto the front porch with us. She slung an arm around me and pulled me close, holding me the way she had whenever I had had a nightmare as a child. My aunt Lavicy fussed a bit with Mary and Elliot before answering me.

"It's Skunk-hair's mama." She said softly. "Her health has taken a turn for the worse and I fear that this may be it."

My eyes grew wide at my aunt's words. Someone spoke to Victoria in low tones at the door and she drew me inside.

"Mrs. Wallace wants ta speak with you, Honey." She whispered, leading me by the hand into the bedroom. I did not see Tom anywhere inside the house as my sister showed me to my friend's mother. Mrs. Wallace lay in her bed, a hand-made quilt slung about her. Her dark-gray hair was done in a braid, I recognized my sister's work, and draped over her shoulder. Mrs. Wallace's dark eyes smiled wearily as she saw me. She beckoned me closer. I hurried over and plopped down next to her bed on a stool, taking her withered old hand in mine.

"Well hello Honey Hatfield." She addressed me in her loving, quiet voice. "I'm terrible sorry I missed your comin' of age birthday gatherin' sweetheart."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked down at the quilt. Mrs. Wallace was just the kind of person to apologize for missing your birthday while on her deathbed. I brushed my eyes with the back of my hand and gave a watery smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it none, Mrs. Wallace." I told her, squeezing her hand gently. "Tom gave me your note."

Mrs. Wallace perked up some at the mention of her son and she poked a finger at the locket around my neck.

"And he gave you somethin' else as well." She said warmly, her voice becoming ever so slightly giddy at the sight. I blushed through my tears and looked down at the floorboards beneath my feet. Mrs. Wallace tapped me on the forehead lightly.

"You finally picked up on the hints my boy's been droppin' for the past few years now?" She asked, winking at me. I blushed even harder and bit my lip, nodding ever so slightly. Mrs. Wallace laughed then and I looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway, biting his lip. He came over to his mama's other side and sat down, glancing at me. Mrs. Wallace grinned and patted his face.

"Don't you worry 'bout me none, Tommy." She told him firmly but with affection. "Just worry 'bout our little Honey-bee here." Her hand left mine to smooth over my hair and my face burned under Tom's gaze. "You've always been so good at takin' care of 'er."

"Mama." Tom spoke but seemed unable to continue, his eyes welled up a bit as he clasped his mama's hand. Without thinking I laid my head down on Mrs. Wallace's hand, for one so old it was surprisingly sturdy and soft at the same time. Tom made a small noise and when I looked back at Mrs. Wallace I saw that her eyes had closed. She was gone. I laid my head back down on the quilt, holding Mrs. Wallace's cooling hand gently. Tom got up abruptly and left the room, and I was left with the mother of the man I now loved. I hadn't told her, but I had a feeling that she had known.


	7. A Better End to a Terrible Day

West Virginia

1879

The day of Mrs. Wallace's funeral was one of the worst days of my life, I swear it. It didn't start out that way, though. That morning I woke up to a bright, sunny day, a stark contrast to the mood of my friends and family. Victoria and I helped each other dress in our most somber clothes, with black ribbons in our hair. I spared myself a glance in the mirror on our way out, my orangey-red hair was the only flash of color on me, aside from my locket. Victoria and I had to wear our hats the entire day, which was, of course miserable, as the sun was already rising high in the sky before we set out for the church cemetery. The ride there was unbearable, not a word was spoken between my ma, my pa, my sister and me. I knew it was customary for mourners to travel in silence, but I missed the casual banter between my ma and my pa, and chattering the ride away with my sister. It must have been around noon when we finally arrived, my papa lifted me down from our wagon to go join the other women in my family.

Preacher Garrett nodded at my pa from where he stood at the entrance to the cemetery behind the church. A light sniffle beside me told me my mama was having a difficult time containing her grief. I blinked in surprise. I had always known my mama and Widow Wallace were good friends, but I had never expected her to cry at the elderly woman's funeral. My aunt Jenny pulled me under her arm, Abi caught in her other, and kissed my forehead. Abi smiled softly at me and I blinked in greeting, allowing the corners of my mouth to twitch up only slightly. I rested my head on my aunts shoulder as she arranged my hair over one shoulder, tucking any stray strands away from my face and under my bonnet. Lord but it was hot under there. When our aunt was done fussing with us Abi looped her arm through mine and tugged me to the side of the group of our female kin, the men having assembled on the other side of the gate.

"How're you doin' Abi?" I asked her, patting her hand absentmindedly. I felt my cousin shrug against my shoulder.

"Alright, I s'pose." She replied. I opened my mouth to comment on how pretty her pale hair looked against her dark dress when Preacher Garret announced that it was time to begin. My family shuffled into the cemetery where Widow Wallace lay in her coffin. I prayed that she would rest in peace with the angels as Preacher Garrett began a sermon. The adult women stood behind the 'of age' girls and young'uns. Sarah Staton positioning herself behind us. I knew I should have paid more attention to what Preacher Garrett was saying, but I just couldn't. My eyes kept wandering over to Tom and Will. My cousin stood at his friend's side, tall and straight as a pin, his blonde hair combed back. And Will, I noticed, kept letting his eyes wander over to Abi, who either did not notice the attention or did not care. I was not sure which. Once Tom's eyes met mine and I tilted my head and gave him a woeful smile, my lashes brushing against my eyebrows. He brightened a bit at this, but only a bit, and smiled shakily back at me. I lost my nerve then and looked away, choosing to direct my attention to my cousin. I leaned toward her ear, we were now of the same height.

"Will's lookin' at you, Abi." I whispered.

After a long moment, Abi whispered back, her voice betraying her.

"No he ain't."

I grinned, Lord but Abi could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes, which was exactly why she and Will made such a good pair in my opinion.

"Yes he sure is, missy." I retorted, pinching her arm. I saw Abi glance over at our cousin, only to look away when she saw that he was, indeed, looking at her.

"No he ain't!" She insisted. A sharp poke in between my shoulder blades got my attention. Abi's jump told me she had gotten the same thing.

"Pay attention!" Ms. Staton hissed quietly before returning her attention to Preacher Garrett once more.

As Preacher Garrett went on and on about how good Widow Wallace was, earning several 'Amens', as he did so, I found myself getting more and more tired. I yawned, trying to stifle it at the last minute. My uncle Anderson caught it though. I expected him to be upset, but he merely grinned softly, nodding at me. My daddy fixed me with a less-than-business-like stern look, but I didn't care after I saw Tom's reaction. He stared at me wide-eyed for a minute, then at my apologetic look he smiled and gave me his puppy-dog eyes. I felt my face heating up and looked away again. What was wrong with me?

After Tom's mother had been laid to rest, everyone gathered at my uncle Anse's house, since it was the biggest. But it was still not big enough for everybody. Eventually I clawed my way out of the overcrowded maze that was my kin's house and made my way to the front porch where my younger cousins played. I sat down and crossed my arms, not in the mood to play with my cousins, even though they badgered me for the next ten minutes about it. They were playing catch, a boring game in a group of that many children. I did my best to ignore their pleas until the ball clonked me one on the side of the head, knocking my hat off of my head and into the dirt. I did my best not to glare at my cousins, but I gave up and glared anyway. They all took a step back, some more than others. I picked up the ball and chucked it has hard as I could, which sent them all scurrying in pursuit of it.

It was then that I made my escape to the back porch, away from the amused face of my aunt Jenny. I stormed around the side of the cabin, plunking myself down on the end of it. What I did not realize was that in doing so I had nearly sat on someone.

"Whoa there, Honey-bee!" Tom exclaimed, catching sight of the look on my face. "What's gotcha in such a mood?"

I turned and glared at him, about to make a nasty remark, when I saw his slumped over shoulders, elbows perched on his knees. I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes. There was nothing else to do. I shrugged, fiddling with my hat before jamming it back on my head, doing my best not to tear up. Tom's arm snaked around my shoulders and I fear I shook a little bit from holding back my tears. True I was not related to Mrs. Wallace, but that did not make her passing any easier. I quickly regained my composure and sat up straight, hands folded in my lap.

"Nothin's got me in a mood." I replied, fussing with my hat and hair. "What on God's green earth made you think I was in a mood?" My voice shook slightly and I could tell that Tom noticed.

"Yer not foolin' me, Honey Jane Hatfield." He informed me, nudging my knee with his. Over the years that simple gesture of knee-to-knee contact had become our secret code. It meant anything and everything under God's bright sun. Today, it meant, 'I know somethin's wrong, so tell me 'bout it.'

I sighed, letting my shoulders slump in defeat.

"I guess-." I began, then stopped, swallowing the hard lump in my throat. "I guess, I dunno. I just miss yer mama."

That was when the tears started. Lord but it was embarrassing, crying in front of my friend, or was he still just a friend? I didn't know anymore. Tom pulled me under the shelter of his arm until I stopped crying. He didn't say anything, just let me cry. Eventually I pulled away, wiping at my face in frustration. Tom grabbed my wrist.

"Don't be so darned rough wit yerself, Honey-bee." He said softly, brushing my face dry with a hand that was far more gentle than mine had been. He took of my hat and set it down on my other side, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You know, cryin' don't look very pretty on you." He remarked, tapping me on the arm to get my attention. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Here I was crying like a baby when it was Tom's mama who had died, not mine.

"I'm sorry, Tom." I sniffled, dabbing at my eyes with my handkerchief. "I know it's gotta be even worse fer you right now. I'm sorry." I grabbed my hat and stood up, "I should go."

Tom's hand on my wrist made me stop. I looked back at him.

"Now just where do you think yer runnin' off to?" He asked, pulling me back and sitting me down next to him. "You bein' here cryin' over my mama is better'n me jus' sittin' here without you."

I grinned and ducked my head, noticing that he still had hold on my wrist.

"Can I have my paw back, Mr. Wallace?" I asked pointedly, giving him a lofty look. Tom smirked at me.

"Nope." He replied, pulling me back under his arm. I laid my head on his shoulder as we sat there in silence.

"It's gonna be lonesome now." Tom spoke up, taking my hand in his.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, still leaning on his shoulder. I could feel him chuckle.

"I mean it's gonna be lonesome without a woman yellin' at me not to track mud in or hollerin' for me to close the door and not slam it."

I laughed, looking up at Tom.

"Did yer mama do that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Tom nodded.

"But she ain't 'round no more so…" He let the silence hang there. "I guess what I'm sayin' is that you can take over her job if you want to."

I froze, my eyes widening till I feared they would pop. I sat back slowly so I could stare Tom straight in the eye. He just sat there looking at me, innocent as could be. I raised one eyebrow.

"And what would you call that?" I asked, leaning on one arm. Tom propped his chin on one hand, grinning like an idiot.

"What, woman?"

I poked him sharply in the shoulder.

"What you jus' asked me." I clarified, jamming my finger into his arm with each word. Tom made a pretend face and swatted gently at my hands.

"Woman, bein' abusive to yer husband is not a good way to start a marriage."

"Ha!" I pointed my finger in his face. "So what would you call that?" I demanded, smiling in triumph. Tom grinned stupidly at me.

"A proposal, Miss Honey-bee Honey Jane Hatfield. Would ya like me to tell ya what a proposal is?"

I whacked him in the arm, accidentally letting a giggle out as I did so. Tom beamed at my blush.

"Do I need to tell ya what you should answer me with?" He whispered, poking me in my shoulder far more gently than I had him. I looped my arm through his and leaned against him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Naw, I think I can figure that out fer myself." I replied.

"Then whaddya say?"

I grinned evilly.

"No."

Tom leaned back, squinting one eye at me.

"You hornswoggling me woman?" He asked playfully. I smiled softly and nodded, laying my head on his shoulder once more. After a moment of silence Tom piped up again.

"Well I have to say this brightened my day considerable."

I laughed and snuggled closer, the sun was setting and a light chill was in the summer air. Suddenly the back door swung open wide, I jumped at the sudden movement. My uncle Jim stood there, staringa t us thoughtfully. My pulse quickened. Was my uncle Jim going to call my pa out here?

"What th' hell do'you two think yer doin'?" He demanded, shutting the door behind him a little more forceful than necessary.

I gulped.

"Whaddya mean uncle Jim?" I asked, removing my arm from Tom's. My uncle leaned over the edge of the porch and spat before leaning against the house.

"I mean, whaddya d'you think yer doin' jus' sittin' there?" He explained gruffly, shifting his weight to his other foot. "Shouldn't ya be inside talkin' to yer pa, Honey-bee? He might not 'ppreciate you two marryin' without his knowledge."

My uncle Jim winked at me. I blinked in surprise. My uncle Jim was a hard, gruff man, so for him to be winkin' out of the blue took a minute to register that he was teasing.

Tom chuckled and stood up, pulling me with him. I allowed myself to be lead inside my kin's cabin, anxious about what my pa might say.


	8. A Good Dream

West Virginia

1879

"Honey! HONEY!"

I groaned and rolled over, burying my head under the covers. It was far too early for this. The pounding on my door persisted, louder and louder. Finally my sister, that overbearing, finicky, gossipy girl that I called my sister burst in through the doorway.

"HONEY JANE HATFIELD!" She exclaimed. I buried my head farther under the quilt and pretended to be sleeping. My sister wasn't fooled. She marched over and flipped the quilt off of me, stomping over to the window and yanking back the curtain. I fought back the urge to hiss at the onslaught of bright light that flooded my vision, leaving me unable to see anything but flaming sheets of white for several minutes.

"What th'hell d'you want Victoria?" I muttered crossly into my arm, wishing to the Lord above that my sister would go away. Why was she even here? And why had I been allowed to sleep so late?

The answer came the minute my sister opened her mouth again.

"You are gettin' married today Honey Jane Hatfield now GET UP!" My sister dealt me such a hard yank on the leg that I fell out of bed. Unfortunately for me, I sat straight up just as my sister yanked on me, so rather than landing on my back, I landed directly on my rear, which hurt a lot more than my back would have. The quilt had landed on my face, and I pulled it down ever so slowly to peek up at my sister.

"Today?" I squeaked. Wrong thing to ask. My sister's face darkened like thunder and she stormed over to the closet we shared, pulling out the pale blue dress our mama and I had made. I scrambled up just as our mama and aunt Jenny entered. My mama looked me over from my face down to my feet and back up to my face.

"What are you doin' still in your shift, Honey Jane Hatfield?" She asked incredulously, I woke you up near an hour ago!"

My face grew hot under my mama's gaze, now I knew where Victoria got it.

"I must've fallen' asleep, mama." I mumbled, pulling the quilt back onto my bed. My aunt Jenny chuckled lightly and nudged my shoulder with hers as she helped me tug the covers back onto my bed. My hands stilled from where they reached for the pillow on the floor. This was no longer my bed. I would have a new bed, and I wouldn't have it all to myself. I blushed furiously, my face burning as I shook my head to clear it. Aunt Jenny saw it and she grinned mischievously, pinching my arm as she raised her eyebrows at me. I swatted my aunt away and let my mama slide my wedding dress over my head. It was not white and it was not fancy, like the wedding dresses up north. It was a simple, pale blue dress, with buttons down the front and a high collar. After I had been dressed my mama sat me down on my bed and proceeded to dress my hair. I no longer wore it in braids, a child's hairstyle, and my mama pulled the front side portions of my hair back, twisting and looping them together before fastening it at the base of my neck, drawing the rest of my carrot-colored hair into a clip. After this my mama placed my wedding bonnet on my head, pinning it to my hair gently. I could feel her hands shaking as she did so and I did my best to form a sympathetic face. I always knew that she had not expected to give away her youngest daughter first. After all, Plyant Mahon had been continually asking my papa for permission to court my sister. Johnse and Will and our Uncles had started placing bets on how long my papa would hold out before he gave his consent to their courtship. I knew my sister had grown very fond of Mahon, the Lord above only knew why, and I did my best to pretend that it was not because he was rich. One time I had asked my sister what would happen to her when Plyant Mahon died, which was bound to happen within ten years of their marriage. I got a swat on the back of my head for my trouble.

Abi was on my side as far as Plyant Mahon went, constantly pointing out that the age difference between Skunk-hair and I was far better than that between her and Mr. Mahon. Victoria did not appreciate it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mama tugged gently on my hair.

"You're ready, Honeybee." She said softly, fastening my locket around my neck. I grinned down at the locket. It had been two whole years since Tom had given it to me, and I still had no idea as to what was inside the thing. Sometimes it felt like I would never know. I had badgered Victoria endlessly since that night that she peeked inside it, but she held fast and would not tell me, no matter how ornery I became.

My aunt Jenny looped her arm through mine as my mama led us downstairs. There I found my aunts, and girl cousins. Oh, and Sarah Staton too. She was still not my aunt, nor would she ever be. The men of the family had already departed for the Tug Fork Church of God and would meet us there.

My cousins and aunts chattered constantly at me the entire ride to the little church, and I felt my face heating up to an unbearable temperature as several of my aunts gave me 'advice' pertaining to things I did not wish to hear about from them. Finally my aunt Lavicy declared that it would be best if they did not scare me into leaving my husband-to-be at the altar and they all shut up. I shot my aunt a grateful look and she nodded at me, but I could tell that the corners of her lips were twitching suspiciously. Traitor. Suddenly I was feeling very dizzy and lightheaded. I couldn't do this. Wait, what was I thinking? I could do this.

No, I couldn't.

Yes, I could. And I was.

I had mixed myself up so much by the time we arrived that I could hardly stand on my own two feet after Victoria had helped me down. I was shaking like a leaf and couldn't find my own voice. Abi pressed her arm against me, a silent pillar of strength, but I still felt like I was about to be sick. I had never been more scared in my life. My mama took my hand just as my vision began to black out. I heard my pa approach.

"What's the matter with her?" He asked, rushing over to my other side. I shook my head, waving a hand in some gesture of a meaning unknown to me.

"Oh she's jus' a bit nervous, Wall." My mama assured him. "She'll be alright in a minute."

My mama held onto my hand until my vision cleared. Lord but I was scared half to death. But I didn't know why. I should be happy, and I was, but I was also scared out of my mind. I clutched Widow Wallace's old locket and tears sprang to my eyes. I saw my aunt Lavicy's eyes widen when she noticed. She turned and shooed my aunts and cousins into the church.

"Go on now! She'll be fine!

When Abi and Victoria hesitated she became cross.

"Git you two!" She ordered, using all of the power and dignity she possessed as family matriarch, pointing at the door, her other hand propped on her hip. "Or you'll feel th' back o' my hand in a minute!"

My cousin and sister glanced at each other for a second before turning and high-tailing it after our aunts and cousins. Sarah Staton met them at the door. My aunt turned to me again and took me in her arms, rubbing my back gently as I did my best not to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Honey, it's alright. You think gettin' married is easy?"

My pa chuckled at my aunt's little joke and I heard my mama smack his arm.

"What?" I sniffled, drawing back from my aunt's shoulder. She glanced at my pa, who answered for her.

"Your mama was so nervous at our weddin' that she fainted before I could kiss her." He chuckled, nudging my mama with his elbow. I giggled a little at this. I had never known that my mama had fainted on her wedding day. I wouldn't haven even guessed it. My mama seemed too proud and strong to do such a silly thing as fainting at her own wedding. My aunt Lavicy patted my cheek before looping her arm through my mama's and leading her away from me. My mama shot me one last look before entering the church and leaving me alone with my papa. He placed my hand in the crook of his arm, handing me a bouquet of daisies and wildflowers.

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me marry you and Skunk-hair, little missy." He joked, kissing my forehead as we approached the church. I laughed and leaned my head on my daddy's shoulder.

"Because I didn't think you'd be able to do it." I retorted gently. "I don't want my daddy crying at my wedding."

My pa chuckled gently and squeezed my hand gently as we entered the church.

"By the power vested in me by the state of West Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

I beamed, all of my earlier doubts and nerves long gone as Tom leaned down to kiss me. I giggled as his beard tickled my face, and all of our family and friends raised such a ruckus behind us that I blushed.

Preacher Garret smiled at me as he continued.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Wallace."

Tom squeezed my hand in his as we turned to face our family, our joined hands raised up between us. We barely had reached the first row of seats before Abi flung herself at me, picking me up and squeezing every last bit of air out of me as she swung me around.

"Not so fast, Abi-Angel!" Tom chuckled as he rescued me from my cousins grasp. "Don't go throwin' my wife around!"

Abi beamed up at him as he ruffled her hair, I smiled and took my husband's arm again, Abi clinging to my right hand as she shadowed us out of the church, doing her best to keep away from Sarah Staton's frown of disapproval at Abi's actions. When Abi had launched out of her seat at me, everyone else had laughed, knowing that she was my favorite cousin, but Sarah Staton had not. I firmly shut out all thoughts regarding to the woman out of my mind. This was my wedding day, I would smile and enjoy myself, just like my daddy had told me to. Victoria caught me up in another hug not unlike the bone-crushing one I had received from Abi not a minute earlier. I was now used to being shorter than everyone else. I barely cleared five feet tall, with Tom nearly a foot taller than myself, which made the height difference between my husband and I that much more comical.

"Can we ride with ya to the reception, Honey?" Abi asked eagerly. I smiled at my pretty, twelve-year-old cousin's wide grin. My sister huffed and tapped one foot on the ground.

"O' course not, Abi!" She informed our cousin, who looked downcast at having her question shot down so quickly. I cuffed Abi on the ear gently before Tom lifted me up into our wagon.

"Not this time, Abi." I told her gently. "But you can sit next to me at the reception!"

My cousin brightened considerably at this and she grinned up at me, her blonde hair shining in the sun.

"You can ride with us, Abi." My mama called from my parent's wagon. Abi squeaked happily and dragged Victoria behind her, stumbling a bit as she made haste for my parent's wagon. I laughed and waved at my mama as Tom and I departed from the church. Tom and I had agreed that we would go visit someone before going to the reception, and we headed in that direction, rather than my parent's house.

"What happened this mornin'?" Tom asked after several minutes of peaceful silence. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, looping my arm through his.

"I was scared outta my mind if you must know. And I couldn't stop thinkin' bout yer mama." I told him, fiddling with the locket around my neck. When my husband didn't say anything I looked up at him, worried.

"You were thinkin' bout my ma?" He asked quietly, not taking his gaze away from the road. I nodded.

"O' course." I responded quietly. Tom smiled and rested his head against mine.

"I figured." He replied, chuckling softly. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, linking my fingers together. Tom looked down at me, smirking.

"Well for one thing you were grippin' yer locket like th' world was 'bout to end."

"I was not!" I retorted. Actually I was not sure if I had or hadn't. Tom snickered.

"Yeah you was."

I huffed playfully and swatted at my husband's arm before settling myself against him again. I had just closed my eyes when Tom stopped the wagon.

"We're here." He announced, helping me down to the ground. I clutched my bouquet as Tom led me by the hand among the graves to his mama's place of rest. We stood there for a little while, side by side, in reverent silence. Finally I took a daisy from my bouquet and laid it in front of Mrs. Wallace's headstone. Tom kissed my forehead softly and we returned to the wagon, this time headed for my parent's house.

When we arrived my family was already milling about the place, children running this way and that. It was Abi who spied us first from where she was climbing a tree with Will and Johnse, Will positioned just beside her, one hand on her leg to prevent her from falling, which she almost did out of pure excitement.

I heard Will warn Abi to be more careful seconds before she clambered over him and down the trunk. I opened my arms as she flung herself at me, catching me in another bone-breaking hug. She looped her arm through mine, my other hand in Tom's as we approached my parent's porch. My uncle Anderson chuckled at Abi's bubbly excitement.

"We were thinkin' y'all had gotten lost." My uncle Ellison teased from his spot on the porch steps where he was helping Cotton braid Nancy's hair. I rolled my eyes and Tom chuckled at my reaction, drawing me under his arm.

"Took Honey to visit her mother-in-law." He explained, and my uncle Ellison smiled at me before we entered my parent's home. Once inside we were greeted by the most unearthly shriek I had ever heard. Then I was being painfully mashed against someone as they showered kisses all over my face. I had never wanted to leave my mama's grasp before but Lord if she was going to be like this then I might just want to. But no, out of the corner of my eye I saw my mama talking with my aunt Lavicy. Whoever had me in a death-grip let go then, holding me out at arms-length. I was met with someone with a head of curly auburn hair and wire-framed glasses.

"Aunt Martha!" I exclaimed, my mouth gaping open in shock. My pa chuckled from his spot next to the door. I had not been told that my aunt Martha would be here.

"Lemme look at you girly!" She said happily, taking in my pale blue wedding outfit, white wedding bonnet and bright red orange hair.

"Just perfect!" She declared, pinching my cheek. I beamed, basking in the glow of my aunts fawning. My papa and closest uncles had taken Tom aside and were now engrossed in some 'man's conversation' that I did not wish to know anything about so I turned my attention to my many aunts waiting to talk with me and shower me with attention. I moved from group to group, greeting close and distant relatives warmly, recalling fond memories spent at similar family gatherings.

After everyone had been greeted my pa and uncle Anderson called everyone outside to eat, and I somehow found my way back to Tom's side. My husband chuckled as I clutched his arm.

"Y'know I was wonderin' if I'd ever see ya again." He remarked. I shushed him and swatted his arm playfully, but laughed all the same.

Once outside my mama sat next to me at the table meant for the wedding party, but I could see Abi was itching to run up and plonk herself down next to me. My pa called out for everyone's attention and the immense number of relatives present quieted down, turning their attention to my pa, who looked at me out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the crowd of relatives.

"Thank y'all for comin' here today. I know you're all busy with crops that need tendin' and lemme jus' say that we all 'preciate it, 'specially Honey, I'm sure."

I blushed and looked down as my pa's words were met with low chuckles and several heads turned my way. My pa laughed a bit and turned his attention back to those assembled.

"I'm gonna make this short n' sweet and say that it's not every day that one of your children goes and gets herself married. And I'm gonna be honest and say that I was not quite prepared to give away my youngest daughter."

I heard many of our relatives chuckle and laugh politely, drawing their daughters closer like my mama did just then, kissing my forehead. My pa met my gaze then and I smiled at him, realizing for the first time that it must be hard for him to give me away. My pa grinned at me softly and continued.

"In fact I was a bit s'rprised, given Honey's nature I had not expected her to settle down so quickly." My huge mass of relatives all-out laughed then, knowing that I had always been the wild-child of the family. I blushed and grinned leaning against Tom who wrapped his arm around me.

"I was not, however, s'rpised by the fact that it's Skunk-hair she's chosen to spend th' rest o' her life with." My pa added, grinning at Tom and I. That earned more laughter from our gathered family. My eyes began to water.

"After all," My pa continued. "Tom's always taken such good care o' our Honey that I knew from th' minute they told me they was getting' married that my baby girl had made th' right choice." He turned back to Tom and I. "I wish you two only the very best from here and to forever. And I'm happy to 'ave gained a son."

The tears that had gathered in my eyes spilled over a bit then, and I stood to embrace my pa tightly as the crowd burst into thunderous applause. I released my pa to step back as Tom shook hands with my pa, then was jerked into a hug. The crowd of family members laughed and Tom and I returned to our seats.

"Well go on and eat all you want, folks!" My pa announced, declaring the speech over and done with. My mama got up, brushing her hand against my cheek as she made her way over to my pa. A loud thump at my side told me Abi had made herself present, and I turned to be met by my cousin's beaming face. Everyone was happy, including me, and this seemed too much like a good dream to be true.

The rest of the evening was a whirl of laughter and excitement. There was more than enough for everyone to eat their fill, and Johnse and Will had eaten enough for two or three each. My aunt Jenny sang to the accompaniment of an old piano that had been brought out for the occasion, and Tom and I had our first dance under the stars, since there were too many tables under the tent to designate a dancing area anywhere other than outside. Leaning against Tom's chest I watched as Will tried to coax Abi into dancing with him. I chuckled as Abi shook her head at first, adamant that she would not dance with him. But after several minutes of badgering her Will had finally gotten Abi to dance with him. Not far from where my cousins were I saw Victoria and Plyant Mahon talking quietly under my aunt Lavicy's watchful eye.

"Honey?" Tom said softly.

"Hm?" I responded, looking up at him.

"D'you remember when Nancy had that play weddin' and you and I played along?"

I nodded. Tom grinned.

"And d'you remember how you 'left' me there for a three-year-old?"

I laughed, glancing over at Elliot, the 'other man', who clung to his mama's skirt.

"O' course I remember." I responded. "What of it?"

Tom chuckled, hugging me closer.

"You ain't plannin' on leavin' me for real now, are you?"

I giggled and pressed my cheek to his chest.

"No Tom, I ain't."

When it came time for Tom and I to leave everyone gathered outside of the tent to say farewell. My aunts and female cousins gathered at the front to try their hand at catching my bouquet. I laughed as I threw it back at them. There was a mad scramble and then one person emerged holding my bouquet. It was my sister. She retreated away from our aunts, somehow ending up next to Plyant Mahon. She blushed when she saw the look on my face. As we rode away I saw Will pick up a single daisy that had fallen out of my bouquet and hand it to Abi. I prayed the girl would accept it. At first she blushed a bright red, looking unsure of what to do, then she took it shyly from Will's hand. I smiled as Will leaned down and kissed Abi's forehead. I do not know what happened then because I turned to lean my head on Tom's shoulder, turning away from my old life and ready to begin my new one.


	9. Better And Worse

West Virginia

1880 –May

"Elliot! You get outta that tree this instant!"

Nancy and I both jumped at my aunt Lavicy's sharp outburst on the back porch. Elliot gave some reply that was either too quiet or too far away for us to hear and I could see my aunt shake her head, flour-covered fists on her hips.

"If you do not get yerself down on the ground in the next two seconds yer gonna be feelin' the back of my hand and a hungry belly to go 'long with it!" She retorted, slapping the back of her hand against the palm of her opposite one to show she meant business. Then she turned and reentered the house, returning to the dough she and I had been kneading. I do not know if it was the threat of getting backhanded or the prospect of no supper that scared Elliot more, but whichever one it was, he was down out of the tree and through the back door in two shakes of a rabbit's tail, slamming the door behind him. A loud whimpering in the next room told us that Elias had been woken up by the racket, and my aunt grumbled under her breath as she went to her youngest. As soon as my aunt was out of the room a fierce pain gripped my swollen stomach for the third time that day. Nancy came to stand next to me.

"You alright, Honey?" She asked quietly. I nodded, biting my lip. All of a sudden I was grateful to be at my aunt's home, not alone at the cabin Tom and I had shared for the past eleven months, and not by myself with no way to call for help. I had become pregnant two months after Tom and I were married, much to Victoria's over-enthusiastic excitement. In typical 'Skunk-hair' Tom Wallace fashion, my husband was too worried about what might happen if he left me at home by myself while he went to work, so he left me with my aunt Lavicy and her children every morning. Abi, Victoria and Cotton-top had been present earlier, but my uncle Anse had invited them to the plot of land where my family made its money by utilizing the plentiful resource of timber. My sister and Plyant Mahon had been married just a month after Tom and myself, a fact that neither Abi nor myself had been overly enthusiastic about. My sister had only grown more beautiful, while Plyant's looks were rapidly deteriorating.

I waved away my cousins' persistent questions and focused on kneading the dough on the table in front of me, something that my aunt Lavicy had put me in charge of, telling me that it had always helped her focus on something other than the early pangs of childbirth. I grimaced. I couldn't tell if it was working or not and frankly, I didn't care just then. Unsure of what to do, Nancy resumed helping me knead the dough, focusing powerful hard on her own blob of dough, but shooting me apprehensive glances every so often. I sighed and elbowed her gently.

"Sorry Nancy." I apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Nancy smiled up at me just as her mama reentered the room, Elias in her arms. I clenched my teeth as another wave of pain hit, trying not to hiss like a snake. My aunt shot me a sympathetic glance as she set Elias down in a corner with Mary, Elizabeth and Elliot. I would have to keep that in mind for future reference. Put children in a corner to keep an eye on them all.

"What's it like, mama? Havin' babies I mean." Nancy piped up suddenly. My aunt Lavicy chuckled as she took up the dough once more.

"Why don't you ask yer cousin, Nancy?" She replied, amusement tinting the edges of her voice. "I think she could give ya a pretty accurate answer right about now."

It took all of my will power and then some not to glare at my aunt. Instead I turned to Nancy's upturned, expectant face.

"Painful." I told her.

My aunt Lavicy threw her head back and laughed then. I jumped, then doubled over slightly as another contraction hit.

"And you're jus' getting' started darlin'." She told me, wiping at her eyes, still chuckling. I had never heard my aunt Lavicy laugh like that. Then I realized she found it so funny because her children were quite possibly what she loved most in this world, after having so many.

"Yeah well ya don't have to remind me." I grumbled, rubbing my side, grimacing. This day couldn't get any worse.

I was wrong, it got worse, much, MUCH worse. But it also got better, then back to worse.

All throughout the two-hour long labor I could tell that my aunt Lavicy was thoroughly enjoying herself. I however, was not. I desperately wanted to kick my aunt, but I wasn't able to, resolving to kick her later.

It was all worth it though when my aunt placed a screaming, red-headed baby boy in my arms. I would later be told that my labor was the shortest my aunt had ever witnessed, stating that her own birthing experiences lasted more than a day each.

This was the better part. Nancy could hardly contain her joy, accidentally bonking her head into mine in her eagerness to see her new second-cousin.

"He's so handsome!" She told me, hosting Elias onto her hip so that he might see, although he seemed more interested in playing with his sister's hair than greeting his new relative. Elliot leaned over my other shoulder, my aunt had obviously let him back in, now that all of the violence was over.

"He looks like, like, I don't know!" Elliot's nose scrunched up while he struggled to say just what my new son looked like. I glared up at my young cousin.

"Elliot." I warned, jabbing a finger in his face. "You say one harsh word 'gainst yer new cousin and I swear as soon as I'm up and 'bout again I will tan your HIDE!"

Elliot shut up after that, only commenting on how tiny and handsome his new cousin was. I smiled up at my aunt, who cracked a grin back at me, turning to peek outside from behind the drawn shades. It was now dusk outside, and both Lavicy and myself were wondering where the menfolk were.

Suddenly there was a frantic pounding on the front door. My aunt jumped and went to answer it, ordering her brood of children to be silent. She barely had time to peek at whoever was on the porch before the door was knocked out of her grasp, revealing a very disheveled Victoria, a nonchalant Plyant Mahon, and my cousin Cotton-top.

"Will's hurt!" Victoria gasped out. My aunt Lavicy's face turned white.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting Cotton down at the table, her hands on his shoulders. I froze from my spot on the floor in the corner, surrounded by my cousins. I could feel all of the blood drain from my face as my sister described our cousin's horrendous injury. Why on earth did this have to happen? And two days before our family was supposed to go to court against the McCoys! I felt my blood run cold the way Victoria told our aunt about how a splinter had decided to embed itself straight into Will's eye. She trembled a little and had to be assisted to a chair by her husband in order to continue, going on and on hysterically about the blood and how Will had thought he was going to die. When my sister had finally worn herself out from relaying the story to my aunt I thought my aunt Lavicy was about to pass out on the floor. I made to move to her side but she fixed me in my spot with a stern look and a well-aimed finger.

"You." She commanded. "Do not move from that spot, little missy. You need your rest."

Victoria looked confused as she looked at our aunt.

"Why would Honey-?" She stopped abruptly as she stared open-mouthed at me, and her nephew, noticing for the first time that I was on the floor in a corner, swaddled in a fresh nightgown and blankets. The next thing I knew my sister was kissing my cheek and pulling back the blanket to look at the newest addition to our family.

"Oh Honey I had no idea I'm so sorry!" She burst out all in one breath, clasping me to her with all of her might. I was so tired all I could do was smile and attempt to return the hug with one arm. My aunt Lavicy smiled wearily at the pair of us, somewhat drained now that she had heard of her son's injury.

"You hasn't even named him yet, Honey-bee." She informed me, getting up to make a very tired looking Plyant Mahon a cup of coffee. My sister beamed down at me expectantly.

"Well?" She prompted. "What're you namin' him?" She asked, peeking down at her sleeping nephew again. I blinked. Tom and I had not discussed names, the thought had not even crossed my mind. But I did recall him saying that I could name our babies anything that I wanted. I reflected over the fact that my daddy was to reside over the court case in two day's time. I smiled up at my sister.

"I think I shall name 'im after our daddy."

I based this bit off of my cousin's delivery two years ago. But unlike Honey's, her baby was two weeks early so we didn't know that she would go into labor so soon. The baby was perfectly healthy though, and I got a brand new baby girl second-cousin. :) Like Honey, her labor was short, and she barely made it to the hospital, we honestly thought she would have little Lily in the car.

Anyways, I apologize for this one being short, the next one will be uber long though to make up for it so don't worry! ^^ Enjoy!

Honey and Valentine 'Wall' Wallace the baby(c) craZkid

I own her and nothing else,


	10. Picayune Squabbles

1880

Kentucky

"How's yer eye, Will?" I asked, turning around in my seat so that I might see my cousin. He shrugged, adjusting the bandage over his eye with one hand.

"'t's fine." Will mumbled, looking up at me again with his good eye. I had not seen his injured one yet, but from what Johnse told me my heart went out to my poor cousin. To lose an eye at such a young age was not fair, it just wasn't. I smiled sympathetically at Will.

"Is it hurtin' ya much?" I asked gently, not wishing to prod him too far. He shrugged again.

"Not much." Came the reply. "I jus' don't like people lookin' at it none."

I nodded, turning back around in my seat, rocking baby Wall gently. Tom was a few rows ahead of me, going over some matter of undetermined importance with Bill Staton, looking back at me frequently. The next time his eyes met mine I made a face and waved him off, earning a grin in return.

I turned my gaze down to the small bundle in my arms. At two days old, most of Valentine 'Wall' Wallace's activities included sleeping, sleeping, and sleeping. He barely made a peep at night and I hoped that he would turn out to be a well-behaved child. Something brushed against my hair on the left side of my head and I turned to see Will's good eye looking intently down at his new second-cousin. I shifted so that my cousin could see better.

"What's his name, Honey-bee?" Will asked quietly, reaching down and letting Wall grab ahold of his little-finger.

"Valentine." I replied, smiling at my cousin. "We're gonna call 'im 'Wall' for short. Like my daddy."

Will grinned down at the sleeping baby in my arms. The tramp of feet at the door to the courthouse made me look over my other shoulder, waving with one hand when I saw my cousins Abi and Cotton-top enter with my uncle Ellison and Sarah Staton. My uncle returned the wave, Sarah barely nodded at me as she made a bee-line for her brother, interrupting whatever conversation he was having with my husband. I nudged Will's shoulder, distracting him from his cousin.

"Abi's here." I whispered as her father led her and Cotton-top toward our uncle Anderson. "Why don' you go ask her to sit witcha? I'm sure she'd love to."

The message in my voice was lost on William as he jumped up and made his way over to Abi. I saw him tug on her skirt before my attention was turned to my uncle Jim when he tapped my shoulder gently. He had left off tugging on my hair to get my attention since I now wore it fastened at the nape of my neck under a bonnet.

"How long 'til he asks Ellison if he can court Abi-angel?" My uncle asked, genuinely curious, but with a teasing air. I smirked at my uncle before looking back at Abi and Will.

"They are not of age yet, uncle Jim!" I retorted, bouncing baby Wall in my arms gently. But my uncle wasn't done yet.

"Don't matter." He replied gruffly, leaning over my shoulder to peer down at baby Wall. "Ain't gonna be long 'till we see little versions of Abi and Will runnin' 'round."

I looked up at my uncle.

"You ain't serious, uncle Jim." I said incredulously. "Abi don't feel that way 'bout Will, you know that."

My uncle Jim shrugged, running a calloused finger over baby Wall's tiny fist before leaning both elbows on the back of the chair beside me.

"All th' same. How long 'till he asks?"

I rolled my eyes. My uncle was not going to give up on it. I observed Will take Abi's hand and lead her back to the two seats behind me.

"Two years." I said lowly, craning my head to look behind me at my uncle. "What d'you say, uncle Jim?"

My uncle smirked and chewed a toothpick for a second before answering just as Abi and Will reached us.

"Four. I doubt he'll work up the nerve in two."

I grinned and clapped my hand against my uncle's shaking firmly as Will helped Abi into the directly behind me before taking the one next to that behind Elliot. I shot my uncle a look and he rolled his eyes, leaning heavily on Will's shoulder.

Elliot wanted to see baby Wall again so I held my son over to him, letting Elliot pull back the blanket and play gently with his cousin's hands. I smiled as I felt a warm arm slide around my shoulders.

"How're you doin', Honey?" Tom asked. I smiled up at him.

"Fine." I assured him. He chuckled.

"What was goin' on 'fore I got here?" He asked lowly, letting baby Wall grab onto his finger.

I relayed the story of the bet I placed with uncle Jim and Tom laughed, glancing back at Abi and Will, who were now deeply absorbed in their own conversation.

"I'd say I gotta 'gree with you, Honey." He said finally, I chuckled lightly, adjusting Wall's blankets just as my papa entered.

"HI uncle Wall!" Cotton-top exclaimed enthusiastically, waving at my pa. My pa nodded to him politely, shooting glares at the McCoy's who laughed and called out things like 'mosh-head'. I breathed a sigh of relief, however, when my uncle Ellison pulled his son down into the chair next to him, removing his hat and rubbing the back of his head affectionately.

I frowned hard out of the corner of my eye at the McCoy's, trying to look particularly nasty toward Sam and Parris. I heard Jim demand to see Will's eye, much to William's refusal. I turned my head, out of the corner of my eye I could see Jim swatting Will's hands away. I sighed inwardly. Why couldn't uncle Jim keep his peace for once? That was when I saw it. Jim had pulled Will's bandage back slightly, causing Will to strain his head backward as his milky eye went wide at the amount of light coming through the window. Elliot had turned around as well as I, his young, healthy eyes wide at the sight of his older brother's useless one.

"Turn around!" Will demanded, smacking Elliot on the arm. The younger boy did as he was told, staring at the floor in front of him blankly. I shot a reprimanding look at Will. He did not need to be so mean to his younger brother. My cousin noticed and looked away, frowning hard as he crossed his arms. I looked at Abi, who had looked away hurriedly when Will glanced her way.

I did my best to pay attention to the trial as it unfolded but what my uncle Jim said next caught my attention.

"We're gonna call you Cap." He said, nudging Will's shoulder. "Captain Cap. Like yer daddy."

I heard no response from Will.

"T's a good name, Cap. H,?" My uncle Jim prodded, I glanced back and saw him look down at my cousin.

"Yeah, I like it." Cap replied a little hotly, he was still a bit peeved about having his eye exposed to the world.

I heard Abi murmur something gently but did not hear Will's reply as my daddy asked if the pig was in court today. I could tell by his tone that this was not what he had wanted to do with his day, and he was growing weary of the whole matter.

"No it ain't." came the reply from my uncle Floyd.

When my daddy inquired as to why the pig was not present Floyd looked hesitantly at my aunt Jenney, who, like me and our aunt Lavicy and every other married woman in the family, had her head covered in court. Jenney shrugged timidly, her dark eyes wide.

"Well," Floyd began. "It's done been ate."

That earned a round of laughter from our side of the room. Tom chuckled beside me, Elliot simply looked around in confusion, not understanding the joke. I glanced over to the McCoy side of the room, shuddering slightly when I saw many hands ball into fists and jaws clench in barely concealed fury. Lord but there would be a great wailing and gnashing of teeth when this was over and done with.

"You got any witnesses that saw 'fore you butchered th' swine to say it was your notch?" My pa asked next, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"I didn't know I needed one."

I rolled my eyes as my uncle stumbled over his words a bit, shifting toward aunt Jenny slightly.

"If you gimme a couple o' hours I might could come up with someone."

I snorted, sensing my kin's distress. I knew full well that if there were no McCoy's present, my uncle Anderson would have dealt Floyd one across the face.

Bill Staton stood up next to Elliot.

"I seen it." He announced loudly to the whole room. I frowned disapprovingly at the whiskey bottle clutched in his fist. Why on earth had anyone let him in? I looked over to the McCoy's in worry. I gulped. Every single male that bore the McCoy name had turned and fixed Bill Staton with a glare so venomous I wanted to take baby Wall and high-tail it back to West Virginia right then and there. Bill hesitated then

"Do I need to say I swears on de Bible?"

My pa chuckled in his seat.

"I'd advise you not to." He replied slowly, looking more amused than embarrased. He knew that Bill was drunk, as did everyone in the vicinity. Bill went on to describe how Floyd had nearly cut himself when he notched the pig's ear, which in all honesty had absolutely no effect on the marking on the swine. I chuckled as Floyd looked back and forth between Bill Staton and my pa, nodding in agreement with what he knew was a lie.

"That's enough, Bill." My pa declared. "I trust y'all will give Bill's testimony th' respect it deserves."

Bill remained standing.

"Well, y'see I'm not quite done yet." He began. My daddy rapped his cane sharply against the table before him.

"You sit down!" He demanded. Bill looked taken aback, grumbling as he somehow sat himself down again. Tom was shaking with ill-concealed laughter, and I heard Jim, Will and Elias laughing out loud behind me. My pa addressed the jury.

"Who believes the hog belonged to Floyd Hatfield?"

Not to my surprise, every hand on the Hatfield side was promptly raised. I raised an eyebrow. Our family was not short of supporters, that much was certain.

"Who believes it was Randall McCoy's?" Every man on the McCoy's side of the jury raised their hands. All except one. My eyes widened as I looked upon Selkirk McCoy. Brave man, that one, his mama would be proud if she were not McCoy,

"Selkirk McCoy?" My pa asked. "You did not vote one way or the other."

"He votes to uncle Randal." Parris declared crossly as Sam reached around to smack Selkirk harshly.

"He has to be the one to say so, Parris." My pa informed him, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, I'm tryin' to do the right thing here." He began, one hand rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I mean I am of the McCoy family, but…" He looked over to my uncle Floyd.

"Well, the truth is…You know deep down, I do believe that pig was one o' Floyd Hatfield's razorbacks."

Like I predicted earlier, there was a great wailing and gnashing of teeth as Randall McCoy stood up in fury.

"You are a lyin' spawn of hell!" He spat, hands clenched into fists. "That voted his Hatfield wife's apron strings!"

"Oh, Randall, just leave her on outta this." My uncle Anse spoke up wearily. "Yer gonna give yerself apoplexy all this to do over a pig."

Randall turned on my uncle then.

"This is about honor. About lyin', and stealin' and murderin'!" He took a step for each word he spat out.

My pa banged the cane against the podium.

"That's not pertinent to the case!" He declared.

"It's about SIN Devil Anse! What's Christian right and DAMNATION wrong!" McCoy shouted above my pa, I could feel all of the blood drain from my face as I flushed in fury. How DARE McCoy speak over my daddy! My pa stood up then in anger, as did everyone else present.

"McCoy!" He called. "This case is dismissed! Everybody get the hell out of here!"

The men of the two families made the most noise, the women either stood by looking frightened, or tried to wrestle their menfolk and children back before someone got hurt. Nancy seemed to be targeting most of her anger at me and I returned the glare full force. Lord but if I wasn't holding my newborn I would have given her something to be angry about! By now Bud and Phramer McCoy had stood on chairs on their side of the room, and Bill on ours. All three were brandishing guns, as were most of the people now, and I feared that in his drunken state Bill would shoot one of our own rather than the enemy. I clutched baby Wall to my chest and helped my aunt Lavicy drag Elliot off of a McCoy boy that he had wrestled to the ground in anger.

Then came the sound I had been fearing. A gunshot. The room fell quiet, all eyes turned to the front of the room. Tom drew me against him, out of the sight of the McCoys, although I wanted nothing more than to give Nancy McCoy a good kick to the teeth.

When I saw who had fired I breathed a sigh of relief. It was my pa, and he had only fired to get everyone's attention. My daddy stood behind his podium, nearly shaking with rage as he clutched the still smoking gun in one fist.

"By God, I will GUTSHOOT the next agitator who further disrespects my courtroom!" He ground out in fury. "A McCoy, or a Hatfield." He pointed the barrel of the gun first at the McCoy's, then at us, his kin!

Randall McCoy merely scoffed at the threat.

"I reckon this is what I shouldave expected from a Hatfield court!" He declared, fixing my family with a steely gaze.

My pa turned the gun on Randall.

"One more word outta you, McCoy…" He dared. "I'll hold you in contempt!"

My uncle Anse turned as Randall approached him on his way out.

"You best watch yer high and mighty hide, Preacher McCoy." He remarked snidely. McCoy interrupted him.

"Here's scripture fer you." He ground out. "Blood toucheth blood."

Someone clutched my hand tightly and I squeaked, whirling around. It was my aunt Jenny. Her eyes were wide with concern and I nodded a greeting. Tom took my elbow in one hand, the other settled on my shoulder.

"Let's get outta here." I voiced Jenny's thought, and Tom nodded his silent agreement.

Once we were outside my daddy called us over to where he stood with my uncle Anse.

"We're waitin' on yer uncle Ellison." He stated as Abi and Will joined us. Bill stumbled by, greeting us loudly and cheerfully, painfully oblivious to the poisoned glares that Sam and Parris sent his way. Tom and I were fiddling with baby Wall when my uncle Anse spoke up.

"Tom." My husband looked up. "Go with Bill." Anderson told him, nodding in the direction that the drunken man had taken. I followed my uncle's gaze. Bill was headed for the saloon, why was I not surprised?

"Yessir." Tom replied, he looked down at me. "You gonna be alright?" He asked. I nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I said, nodding and patting Jenny's hand absentmindedly. I was worried and Tom knew that, but he nodded anyway, kissing my forehead before ambling after Bill Staton. Jenny was silent at my side, chewing her lip in thought. She and I stayed behind after Ellison and Cotton had joined my daddy, uncle and cousins. It was not long before we were joined by my uncle Floyd.

"I told you that no good would come of keepin' that pig, Floyd." My aunt muttered low, her arm still looped through mine. Floyd shot her a look that I pretended not to notice.

"Don't go sassin' me, woman." He warned, shaking a finger at his wife. I shuddered, remembering how Abi had once told me that Floyd had hit Jenny, leaving an angry bruise on her cheek.

I sensed an argument about to start, and decided then to take my leave of the unhappy couple. As I walked away I knew that they had not noticed my absence, and doubted that they would. I smiled as my uncle Anse waved me over. My uncle Anse helped me step up onto the walkway just as Abi and Will rode by, headed in the direction of West Virginia. Lord but I wished I was headed that way with them. Good 'Lias patted the bench next to him looking over my uncle Ellison's shoulder at the game of chess he was playing with Cotton-top. My pa leaned over Cotton, giving him hints and warning that his daddy was trying to beat him. I sat down next to my great uncle wearily just as my uncle Ellison thanked my pa sarcastically, sardonic tones peppered into his voice.

"Anyway, what I'm sayin' is, you standin' up there in the end didn't help things, Anse." My pa said, straightening as he put his pipe back between his teeth. I settled baby wall against my chest and listened in to what appeared to be a debate between my pa and his younger brother.

"Yeah, well, I had it under control." My uncle retorted coolly, firmly rooted in the belief that he could hold down any situation on God's green Earth.

My daddy scoffed.

"The hell you did!" He countered, gesturing with his pipe as he spoke. "These picayune squabbles got a way of turnin' deadly." I admired my pa for trying to reason with my uncle Anse, knowing full well that the only person Devil Anse really listened to was his wife Lavicy.

"Maybe so, but I cannot have Randall McCoy continue to embarrass us." My uncle reasoned, fist on his hip as he leaned against the railing. I blinked. I knew that my uncle meant well, and I did agree with him on the fact that the McCoy's had to put an end to their antics soon before things got any worse.

My pa glanced down the road.

"A little embarrassment is better'n what grows out of injustice, don'tchu think?" He asked.

There was a tense silence after that. I knew my uncle Anse did not like anyone to try and reason with him or convince him that his point of view was wrong, but also respected my pa as his older brother. And if I knew Anderson Hatfield as well as I liked to think I did, I knew that Anse loved his brothers more than anything in the world. The silence was broken when Bill Staton stumbled out of the tavern after Sam and Parris McCoy.

"Hey!" He shouted loud and rudely. "Any McCoy's come after me and do me harm, I'll take you down!"

My uncles, Good Lias and my pa turned to see the ruckus, Cotton-top twisted around in his seat to see. I leaned around my great uncle Elias. Lord was I really seeing what I thought I was seeing?

Bill then proceeded to make the most uncivilized sounds and violent cutting gestures I had ever heard or seen. But he was not done, even when Sam and Parris continued to walk away.

"Come on!" He added insult to injury. "Come and have a drink with me, eh?"

"Go home, Bill!" I heard a voice that sounded like my aunt Jenny call out. I could see the disappointment and irritation etched into my uncle Anse's face. He shook his head as he took his pipe out of his mouth.

"I'll be back." He informed us, placing his hat on his head firmly as he turned and made his way over to the tavern. I reckoned he was about to give Bill Staton a piece of his mind. I did not blame him.

"Lord almighty." I breathed, shaking my head and bouncing baby Wall in my arms. "Bill Staton's gonna git himself shot."


	11. The Feud's Not Over

Just wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed! And to those who read my stories, please review, I place lots of value on what you guys think of my stories! ^^ Also I am not going with the dates in the miniseries, but the dates used in YumKiwiDelicious's story, since my character's age directly corrolates with hers. Thank you everyone! ^^

Kentucky

Election Day 1883

Just as I had predicted, Bill Staton had been shot by Sam and Parris McCoy. And I knew, with a heavy heart, that the poor fool had brought it upon himself, not that anyone would ever hear me say it out loud as long as I lived. Sarah Staton left not a month after her brother's death. Good riddance by my standards. I had never liked the woman much, not even when she had given me the beautiful Bible that now sat on the mantelpiece of the cabin I now shared with my husband and children. My conscience pointed out that I had felt a bit warmer toward her on my sixteenth birthday, but my loyalty and love for Abi and Cotton won the internal argument every time, and I still was angered over how she had treated her step-children.

Speaking of children, the subject had been the center of my aunt Jenny's world since my aunt Lavicy had just had her youngest, Joseph, a very recent six months earlier. A soft gasp at my side jerked me out of my thoughts. I turned to Jenny, whose eyes had grown wide in shock, then narrowed as she scowled at something beyond my shoulder.

I turned to follow her gaze and felt my blood run cold. Tolbert McCoy was making a show of taunting my poor cousin Cotton-top, and right in front of my uncle! I watched as my uncle Ellison marched over to Tolbert, seizing the loud-mouth by the collar of his shirt and dragging him in front of Cotton-top in fury. The conversation was quieter now, and I could not make out what was said.

"Damn McCoys." Jenny hissed under her breath, her hands clenched into fists. "They never taught their boys to keep their traps shut."

I grunted as someone short hurtled themselves into my legs. I clutched my youngest tighter in my arms, unCaping to drop him. I glared down. Little Wall beamed up at me, oblivious to my anger.

"Valentine Anderson Wallace you know better'n to crash inta me like that!" I scolded. "How would ya feel if you made me drop yer baby brother, now?"

My oldest instantly sobered up, his lower lip quivering as his bright brown eyes widened in guilt.

"I'm sowwy mama." He said softly, bowing his little head and clasping his hands behind his back. I looked up to the heavens and sighed. Smiling gently I knelt down and looked Wall in the eyes.

"'S alright now baby, I ain't mad. But be more careful 'round yer brother ya hear?"

My oldest nodded eagerly and leaned forward to peer into his baby brother's face. Ellison had just turned ten months old, and was the exact opposite of his older brother when he was a babe. Baby Elli gurgled, burped, giggled, babbled and made every baby noise imaginable under the sun, at any time of the day or night. While Wall had my reddish-orange hair, Ellison was the picture of Tom, dark brown hair and big, soulful eyes.

"Honey! Honey help!" I scooped Wall up protectively, my eyes wide. I relaxed however, when I saw why Robert E. was calling for me. Violet and Victoria, my two little girls, had wrapped themselves around his shin, one poorly behaved child per leg, making it hard for the young man to shuffle his way over. I laughed and shook my head, transferring Wall's weight to my hip to watch the show. Robert E. did not appreciate it, and scowled at me as he slowly made his way over to Jenny and I. My aunt was having a hard time containing herself, and shook with poorly-concealed laughter.

"Can I help you, Rob?" I asked innocently, depositing Wall into the back of the wagon behind me. He sat on the edge of the lowered gate, swinging his small legs. I noted with gratitude that Jenny steadied the toddler with one hand before kissing his cheek. I fixed my twins with a stern glare.

"Alright girls, ya had yer fun. Now let go o' yer poor cousin 'fore you cut off th' circulation in his legs!" I had the feeling that my daughters did not know what that meant but they hopped off just the same, scrambling over to me and clinging to my skirts in apology. I smiled down at them and smoothed my free hand over their heads. I looked up to Robert E., who was rubbing his lower legs, a faint grimace on his face.

"Thanks fer watchin' 'em, Rob." I said, smiling at my cousin, earning a grin to replace the frown that was on his face moments earlier.

"No prob, Honey-bee." He replied, touching a knuckle to his forehead in salute before running off toward his pa's whiskey wagon, where Will, now known as Cap now sat, watching Abi return from comforting Cotton-top after the run-in with Tolbert. Johnse had just left his spot next to the wagon, not noticing Abi wave at him as he passed her, too intent on something or someone in the distance. I turned to look and groaned inwardly. Roseanna McCoy, that pale, slight thing was making eyes at my cousin as he made his way toward her. I glanced back to Johnse, his path would take him right past us, I planned to intervene.

"Johnse!" I hissed, leaning toward him as he approached. He did not hear me. As he came within reach I kicked him hard in the shin.

That got his attention.

"Jeez Honey-bee! What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his shin while trying to look impressive for Roseanna. I scowled at my cousin's stupidity.

"What was that for?" I mimicked him. "It was to get yer attention away from that McCoy girl! What d'you think yer doin'? Ya got no business makin' eyes at her like you just done!"

Johnse rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Roseanna as he spoke.

"I wasn't makin' eyes at no one, Honey-bee." He lied. I pinched his brawny arm.

"If you got as much brains as ya do brawn, then you'll do what's best and leave 'er be!" I hissed sharply, feeling my face flush in anger. But Johnse had resumed his love-struck eyes at Roseanna and waved me off, rushing off toward the McCoy girl. I aimed to kick him again as he left but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"There's nothin' to be done, Honey-bee." Tom's low voice told me. I looked up at my husband, then back after my by-far stupidest cousin.

"Unless o'course we thrash his crown 'gainst a wagon wheel. Maybe it'll knock some sense into 'im." My aunt Jenny put in cheerfully, scooping Violet and Victoria up off of the ground. I blinked in surprise at the remark. Since when had my great aunt Jenny had such violent thoughts? Tom saw the look on my face and laughed, tickling Wall in one arm.

"Don't go turnin' violent, Jenny." He remarked. "Yer scarin' Honey."

I shook myself out of it.

"She was not, Skunk-hair Tom Wallace!" I retorted, giving my husband a lofty look. "If anything I'd say it was you who was scared!"

Tom chuckled, waving a finger at baby Ellison in my arms and winking at me. I shook my head at my husband's cheerful disposition. I took Wall from his arms and nudged Jenny.

"What say you we move our little operation someplace else, Jen?" I asked. "Away from nincompoops like my husband!" I added this last bit with a pointed look at Tom, who merely rolled his eyes and tugged on a lock of hair that had come loose from my bun.

"Like you could leave me if ya tried, woman." He retorted playfully. I smirked.

"I already did once, for a four-year-old. Remember?"

Tom roared with laughter then, doubling over with mirth.

"Ya got me there, Honey-bee." He admitted as he stopped for air. "I'll see ya later." Tom gave all four of our young'uns a kiss before meandering off toward my great uncle Elias.

I smiled at my husband's retreating figure. Thought we did not always remain side-by-side in public, we somehow found our way back to each other after a short while. I could imagine the two of us carrying on our habit of affectionate bickering and picking at each other well into our senior years. I grinned at the thought as Jenny and I made our way over to the apple-bobbing barrels, coming to stop beside my sister Victoria.

I set Wall down but restrained him as he made to join the tickle-war that Cap and Abi were waging on Elias. Jenny nudged my shoulder and we shared a knowing look. I smirked as I adjusted baby Ellison in my right arm and hoisted Violet onto my hip. Cap stated that he would go get Cotton and he and Abi let up on Elias. Abi plopped herself down, dragging Elias into her lap.

"You know, if I did not know you two from a leaf on a tree I might say you and Cap were married and that boy was your son." My aunt Jenny said to Abi in her airy voice, passing my daughter to my sister Victoria, who snuggled up under her namesakes chin and went to sleep.

Abi turned away to stroke our cousin's hair, but not before a telltale blush graced her pretty face.

"Oh Jenny, but you are silly. You've been tryin' to convince me to marry Capiam for years." Abi grunted out the last part as she lifted Elias.

Aunt Jenny smiled.

"Maybe one day you'll pay me some heed."

I grinned and bounced Wall on my hip.

"Uncle Jim and I made a bet a few years back 'bout when you two're finally gonna end the suspense, Abigail." I teased. Victoria, my sister that is, turned to me in surprise, rocking my daughter in her arms.

"Ya never told me that, Honey." She commented, raising an eyebrow at me. I made a face at my sister teasingly.

"I don't tell ya everythin' Victoria."

My sister shook her head and grinned as Cap came back, Cotton in tow. I blinked in surprise, taken aback at the fearful look on Cap's face. When Abi asked if there had been any trouble and Cap denied it, I shot him a questioning look, which he pointedly ignored.

"Hello Jenny. Honey. Victoria." Cap greeted, looking at me blankly where I stared him in the eye. Jenny offered to watch after Elias after Cap announced that he, Abi and Cotton-top would be leaving. Cap thanked us, and we bid my cousins farewell. After they had left Jenny and I looked at each other a moment before our grins betrayed our thoughts.

"Lord almighty but Abi is NEVER gonna give in!" Jenny exclaimed, gently knuckling Elias's head. I smiled, shaking my head slightly. Wall laid his little head on my shoulder and I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"What was that about a bet with Jim, Honey?" Victoria spoke up, looping her arm through mine, little Victoria perched on her other hip. Jenny did the same on my other side, Violet staring at me sleepily. Had we been at home I would have put my daughters down for a nap right about now. I chuckled and ducked my head, shifting Wall on my hip, watching Elias out of the corner of my eye as he held onto Jenny's skirt with one hand.

"The day that we was all in court over that infernal pig, Jim and I were watchin' Abi and Cap, and he asked me how long I thought it'd be 'fore Cap asked for Abi's hand."

Victoria gasped lightly, the corners of her gaping mouth turned up slightly. I chuckled inwardly, my sister was still as gossipy as she was when she came of age.

"And what did you say?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I told uncle Jim that they were not of age."

Victoria rolled her eyes, nudging my shoulder. I grinned sidelong at my sister out of the corner of my eyes.

"I told him that I thought it'd be two years." I replied. "Although now it seems that I was wrong."

Jenny halted in her pace.

"Well I bet it'll be pretty darn soon." She said softly, frowning at nothing in particular in thought. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What d'you mean Jenny?" Victoria asked, leaning around me. Jenny resumed our pace.

"Well, accordin' to yer uncle Anse, who got it from Johnse, Cap has been pinin' over Abi somethin' awful durin' the past few months."

I frowned.

"So? Haven't they seen each other of late?" I asked.

Jenny shook her head.

"Not in about a month, a long time considerin' how close their pa's are."

I raised my eyebrows. I had to agree with Jenny there. By this time we had arrived at mine and my husband's wagon. Jenny and Victoria laid my daughters down in the back and I gently draped an old blanket around the two of them before taking baby Ellison in my arms again. When on earth was Abi gonna come to her senses?

"Have Johnse and Roseanna come back yet?" Victoria asked, seating herself beside me in the back of my wagon. I cast a glance off toward the woods, pulling a face as I did so.

"Nope." I replied huffily, adjusting baby Ellison's blanket around him in my lap. The crunch of leaves underfoot warned us of someone approaching and I looked up to see my husband come to stand next to me.

"We'd better get along home now, Honey-bee." He told me gently, helping me down, then my sister, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky as he did so. "It's gonna be gettin' dark soon and I don't want you and the kiddies here any longer'n necessary."

I smiled and nodded gratefully, giving my sister a kiss on the cheek before I climbed up into my husband's and mine wagon as we departed for home.

Later that night I was woken by the rustle of clothes and feet on the floor. I sat bolt upright in bed, seizing the large stick that I always kept on my side of the bed.

"Whoa, Honey-bee! It's jus' me darlin'."

My mouth dropped open and I squinted one eye at my husband.

"Tom?" I asked, drawing my shawl around my shoulders and heaved myself out of our bed.

"What on earth are you doin'?" I hissed quietly in the dark. Tom ran a hand through his brown and white hair before grabbing the rifle that always rested in one corner of our room.

At that moment, Cap came in, Violet on one hip. He shot me a sheepish grin.

"She woke up." He explained, handing me my daughter, his own rifle in his other hand.

I looked back and forth between my cousin and my husband.

"What on God's green earth is goin' on?" I demanded, drawing my shawl tighter around myself and my daughter, soothing her sleepy whimpers and kissing her little face.

Cap and my husband looked at each other before my cousin spoke up.

"Abi and Johnse are missin'." He told me, his voice tight, hand fisted so tightly around his rifle that his knuckles shone white.

"Missin'?" I gulped, clutching Violet tighter, my eyes wide. Cap shook his head and continued.

I stood rooted to my spot as Tom came over and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"They're gonna be alright, Honey-bee." He told me gently but firmly. I could only nod as my cousin and husband left the room. I followed them out to the porch and watched as they rode out into the dark, cold night. I looked down at my sleeping daughter in my arms, then back into my house where my other three little ones slept.

"Lord, please let Abi and Johnse be alright." I prayed. Whatever hopes I had of the feud ending between my family and the McCoy's was gone. Everything was just beginning.


	12. The Midnight Ride of Honey Wallace

West Virginia

1883

I placed Violet back in the bed she shared with her twin and tried to go back to sleep, quickly finding that it was utterly impossible to do. I tossed and turned, heaving a loud sigh of frustration. I jumped at every single noise, my heart racing at each creak I heard. Horrifying thoughts kept racing through my head. Were those footsteps I heard on the front porch? Was someone trying to get in? What if more McCoys were surrounding the cabin? Was someone trying to get at me and my babies?

My face darkened in the pitch black. That was NOT going to happen. I threw the covers back and leapt out of bed, throwing shawl around my shoulders and jamming my feet into my boots. I hastily pulled on a skirt and blouse, not bothering to do anything with my hair. I took the lamp and hastily went to my children. Wall sat up sleepily when I entered, rubbing one eye.

"Mama?" he asked in confusion. "What's goin' on?"

I set the lamp down and went over to the chest where I kept the boys' clothes and seized his boots and coat.

"Nothin', baby." I assured him, kneeling in front of his bed and fitting his small feet into the shoes, fingers trembling slightly as I tied them. "We're jus' gonna go see great-aunt Lavicy and yer cousins."

My oldest was even more confused at this and he followed me as I picked up Ellison and followed me into his sister's room.

"In the middle of tha night Mama?"

I momentarily closed my eyes before laying the baby down on his sister's bed and rousing my little girls.

"Yes, baby." I replied, pulling Violet into a sitting position to slip her coat around her little shoulders, only for her to flop back when I was done. "In the middle of the night."

"Why?"

Praying for strength not to snap at my eldest I took Violet's shoes in hand.

"Why not?" I asked him, fitting Violet's tiny shoes onto her tiny feet. "Don'tcha like goin' to see yer great aunt and cousins?"

Wall's sleepy eyes brightened at this and he nodded at my side, clutching my skirts and stifling a yawn with a fistful of the fabric. Victoria was not willing to wake up, and she fussed a bit as I struggled to fit her feet in her shoes.

"Victoria!" I ground out between my clenched teeth. "So help me if you do not stop squirmin' this instant there will be no dolls in this room when you wake up."

That got her attention, mostly. The younger of my twins sagged forward onto my shoulder, eyelids drooping as I slid her arms into her little coat.

My children more-or-less dressed to leave, I took baby Ellison in one arm, and both Violet and Victoria in the other, Wall clutching the corner of my shawl as he dragged along beside me. As we passed my rifle leaning against the wall just outside mine and my husband's room, I stopped. After a moment of thought I grabbed it as best I could, juggling three of my children as I tried to hang onto it. I told Wall to be silent before I opened the front door, peeping my head out and looking both right and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one out there, no McCoy's, no one who meant harm to me or my children. About fifty feet away I spied our wagon, our second horse, Clover, whinnied in the distance.

As quickly as I could, I made for the wagon, piling my sleepy brood into it, tucking them in with an old blanket in the back. I handed Ellison to Wall, making him promise not to drop him while I hitched Clover to the wagon.

Hitching a horse to a wagon in the dead of night under a full moon was far easier than I had expected it to be, especially since our mare was already awake when I fetched her. In the back of my mind I figured that Cap had been in such a hurry that his ruckus had woken the mare when he arrived. I patted Clover's nose and gripped my rifle in the other hand, looking around slowly. Then I was up in the seat of the wagon and prodding Clover along as fast I dared go with my children asleep in the back. I occasionally glanced over my shoulder to see that Wall had a good grip on his baby brother, eyes wide with fright. I smiled at him reassuringly and turned my attention back to the road. I said a silent prayer of thanks to God that the moon was full and bright and that I was able to find my way easily.

Apparently we had been going faster than I realized, because the next thing I knew I was pulling up on the reins and hopping down next to my kin's front porch. I stowed my rifle under the seat and reached into the back, setting Wall on the ground where he clutched my skirt to keep his footing. I took Violet, Victoria and Ellison into my arms and made my way up the steps, dragging Wall behind me. Since my arms were too full to knock I did the only thing I could. I kicked the door, hard, repeatedly. It swung open at the second kick and I stood face to face with my aunt Lavicy, who stood wielding a rolling pin as if she meant to use it.

"Aunt Lavicy it's me!" I cried, stepping aside should she take a swing. My aunt breathed a shaky sigh of relief and I realized that the moon had been behind me, preventing her from seeing who stood on her porch.

"Honey?" She asked incredulously, squinting at me. "What on earth are you doin' here?" She took in the sight of her great nieces and nephews clad in only their nightwear, coats and shoes and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

I was shaking now, shaking from weariness and fright and nerves and a hundred other things.

"Tom left with Cap and I was too frightened to stay at home." I explained quietly, shifting Violet and Victoria in one arm. My aunt's face softened instantly and she ushered me inside, taking Ellison from my arms and leading me into the room she shared with my uncle.

"You do realize I was frightened to stay at home when your uncle Anderson was away at war? But I did anyways." She commented gently as she helped me tuck my children in. I nodded, prying my neck out of Victoria's grasp after I had set her down. I straightened, rubbing my back tiredly.

"Yeah but there weren't no hard feelin's 'tween us and the McCoys then was there."

My aunt froze, and I feared I had upset her. But that was not the case. She locked eyes with me for a moment before closing hers and shaking her head wearily.

"No, you're right. There wasn't." She sighed. My aunt and I stood there in silence for the next couple of minutes, watching my children sleep.

"How did y'all know Johnse and Abi were missin'?" I asked, brushing some stray tendrils of hair out of my face. My aunt shifted and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself before answering.

"Well, yer uncle Ellison and Cotton-top came over askin' after Abi. She had not returned home and naturally, we were all worried sick. Then near about two hours ago Roseanna McCoy rode up cryin' and carryin' on 'bout how her brothers had kidnapped 'em."

My eyes went wide and I crossed my arms, one hand raised to my chin.

"A _McCoy_ came and told ya that other McCoys had 'em?" I asked incredulously. My aunt chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"That was my first thought too. But I know Roseanna McCoy would not lie to us like that."

I tilted my head questioningly.

"How do you know that?" I asked, squinting one eye. My aunt shrugged before leaving my side to adjust the blanket under Violet's chin.

"Aunty?" I asked quietly, clenching my shawl in my fists.

"Hm?" She replied, not looking up at me. I bit my lip and stepped forward.

"You know that Roseanna truly does love Johnse, right?" I prodded gently, not wishing to upset my aunt.

Lavicy sighed and nodded, leaning on her fists.

"Yes I do." She said quietly, looking off into the corner. I nodded and studied the floor.

"D'you think he loves her back?"

My aunt Lavicy straightened up, her arms hanging limply at her sides. She stepped toward me.

"You know that I love my son more than anythin'." She started. "But I know him well enough to know for a fact that in time, his nature will take over and he'll be at the whorehouse every other night 'till sun-up."

My mouth dropped open at that. I did not know that that was where Johnse had spent most of his time as of late. As if she could read my mind Lavicy smiled and raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"You did not think I knew?" She asked quietly.

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, not wishing my aunt to think that I thought her dumb. My aunt chuckled and brushed some hair out of my face.

"I believe he thinks himself in love with her now." Lavicy said. "But in time, that will change."

And with that, she turned and left me alone in the room with a bed full of sleeping children. There were several minutes of silence before floorboards creaked in the other room.

"Mrs. Wallace?" I jumped and whirled around at the unfamiliar voice. Standing in the doorway was Roseanna McCoy. I breathed out a huge sigh and clapped a hand to my chest.

"Lord above you frightened me!" I whispered, glancing over my shoulder at my children. Roseanna had the decency to look sheepish and embarrassed and came to stand beside me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I looked her in the eye for a moment and nodded, fiddling with the collar of my blouse. On the inside I cringed at the awkward silence between us. Though my name was no longer Hatfield, I still was a member of the clan, and her being a McCoy put me on edge. I had not missed the moony eyes she had made at my cousin Johnse not too long ago. I nearly jumped again when Roseanna spoke up.

"They're jus' darlin'." She told me, nodding at my children. I could have beamed with pride at the compliment, but given that it came from a McCoy I dampened my enthusiasm.

"Thank you." I replied, giving her a smile. "Tom and I like to think so too."

There was another silence, not as awkward this time though, as we both had agreed on something, even if it was as obvious as my children being darling.

"What- what d'you think of me?" Roseanna asked.

And the awkwardness was back. I looked off to my left and sighed, turning to meet Roseanna's hesitant gaze.

"I mean, d'you like me?" She continued before looking down at the floor. "No one else 'round here seems to."

I looked up the ceiling and sighed again, rubbing my left temple wearily.

"I do not have anythin' against you as a person, Roseanna." I replied, turning to face her fully. "I do not find you guilty of anythin', except for maybe poor judgment." I looked down at her stomach. When I looked back up at her face I saw that her eyes were full of tears.

Damnit, it was that last remark wasn't it?

I sighed and pulled the poor girl into a hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. I realized then that the poor creature needed a friend. If I knew anything about Ran'l McCoy I assumed that he had probably disowned her.

"What did yer papi say?" I asked quietly, stroking her hair as her sobs subsided. Roseanna sniffled a little and drew back.

"H-he." She hiccupped. "He said –hic- I ain't his daughter –hic- no more."

I stared her straight in the eyes and nodded, realizing for the first time that she was a good six inches taller than me.

"And yer mama?" I prodded gently. Roseanna looked off to the side at my children.

"She called my baby a Hatfield bastard." She said quietly. At that my blood boiled and had I not be afraid of waking my children I would have told Roseanna then and there where her mama could stick her 'bastard' talk. But I didn't. I took the poor girl's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well I expect he or she's gonna be beautiful." I assured her gently, amazed at the kindness in my voice.

Roseanna snapped her eyes away from my children, the tears had subsided.

"What?" She asked shakily. I sighed on the inside. I could see why she and Johnse had gotten themselves into their current situation. Neither one of 'em had a whole abundance of brains. I forced myself to smile.

"Yer baby." I answered. Roseanna's face was blank from shock for a moment but then she smiled.

"Yep." I went on, feeling mighty sure of myself. "With pretty golden hair and, what color are yer eyes?" I made a show of squinting and peering into her face, earning a giggle from my new, dare I say it, friend.

"Blue." She replied, grinning happily. I continued.

"With pretty blue eyes and a delicate little chin." I tapped Roseanna's chin. Lord, was I turning into my MOTHER?

Roseanna giggled again and looked at my children.

"Thank you Mrs. Wallace." She said softly, tears of gratitude shining in her eyes. Praying that she would not cry again, I waved her off.

"Don't go callin' me Mrs. Wallace, now." I corrected her. "It makes me sound old. Like my mama.

Roseanna chuckled lightly.

"How old are you anyways?" She asked shyly. I never would admit it, but this conversation made me feel like I was talking to Abi. And a hundred McCoy's would never get me to tell her that, or anyone.

"Twenty." I replied, leaning down to brush some stray hair out of Wall's face. Roseanna looked shocked.

"Twenty?" She repeated. I sighed.

"If you're gonna start on me 'bout bein' ten years younger'n my husband you can save yer breath. My mama is twelve year's younger'n my daddy and-."

"I wasn't gonna." Roseanna said quietly. I turned to face her, still bent over my children.

"Oh." I replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's just, I did not expect you to say twenty, you look a bit younger'n that." Roseanna explained.

"Honey-bee?" My aunt Lavicy whispered, poking her head in. "Go on and try to sleep. You've gotta be exhausted."

I nodded and my aunt left, not sparing Roseanna so much as a glance.

"Honey-bee?" The blonde girl repeated. "Where did that come from?"

I snorted as I adjusted my shawl.

"Once when I was little, probably seven or so, my uncle Anderson told me where honey came from. So, bein' the ornery little squirt that I was, I went off to find myself a beehive."

Roseanna chuckled and settled herself down at the end of the bed.

I continued.

"Well as it so happens no one would go with me, except for Tom. He stood under the tree and made sure I didn't fall. Well eventually all of our chatter and my clumsiness made the bees angry and I fell out of the tree."

I paused at this, remembering how it was Roseanna's brothers that had shown up, and how it was my fault that they had gotten stung. Roseanna leaned forward.

"And? Then what happened?"

I bit my lip and continued.

"Three other boys came out of nowhere and I hit the beehive with Tom's slingshot. The hive fell down on the other boys and they got stung somethin' awful."

Roseanna sat still, and I knew that she had figured it out.

"Yer the reason why my brothers got stung so bad?" She asked, eyes wide.

Preparing myself to deal with an upset McCoy woman I nodded. But the anger never came, instead Roseanna began to giggle uncontrollably.

I chuckled. Victoria let out a sleepy moan and Roseanna went silent.

"Honey?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

I nodded. When Roseanna didn't say anything I looked up at her.

"Can, can I count you my friend?" She asked, biting her lip nervously. I sat there a moment.

Finally I decided to be nice to the poor thing and nodded.

"But not anywhere except in yer own mind, you hear?"

Roseanna nodded and stood up, she touched my shoulder briefly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I nodded back and the girl left. Had I really just let a McCoy call me her friend?

"MAMA! MAMA!"

I jerked awake, looking over my children anxiously in alarm. They were still asleep. Then I realized that it was my cousin Nancy who was making all of the ruckus.

"Mama they're back! They got Abi and Johnse!"

I threw back the covers and hopped out of the bed I had shared with my children to collide with Nancy as she entered the doorway.

"HONEY THEY'RE-." I clapped a hand over my loud-mouthed cousin's face hole before she woke up my kiddies. A frustrated whimper behind me told me it was too late.

I grimaced and took baby Ellison in my arms, carrying him away from his siblings before he woke them up.

"Do not start yellin' like it's the end of the world when there are children asleep!" I hissed quietly as Nancy led me out into the main room. Just in time for the door to slam open to admit Cap, carrying an unconscious Abi. I gasped at the sight of my cousins, and at the blood on Abi's face.

When I saw Cap's face darken at the sight of Roseanna seated the kitchen table I nudged my aunt Lavicy, who shook her head firmly at her son. Nancy clutched my arm nervously, and I shot her a reassuring glance.

Things might not be better all the way around but at least Abi was safe.


	13. Pay The Penalty

Kentucky

1884

Well as it so happened none of the blood on Abi's face was her own, thank the Lord. Tom had been mighty confused when he saw me there at my aunts with our children. When I explained it to him he merely chuckled nudged my knee with his own like he used to.

The new year had rolled around once more, and brought with it one of the few days I hated most. Election day. Tom knew that I did not like entering McCoy territory, even though it was not just us and the McCoys, but I hated it none-the-less.

The news had spread about Roseanna and Johnse, and it was now common knowledge that Roseanna was 'away at her aunt Betty's". I was not sure how many people knew about her carrying Johnse's child, but against my better judgment I hoped it was not many. I leaned back against the wagon next to my aunt Jenny, one hand on my swollen belly.

It was hot and dry, the perfect sort of weather to make a pregnant woman even more uncomfortable. Especially when she should be at home out of public view. But our community could hardly be called the perfect model of social etiquette, so it really did not matter. Besides, I had not left the wagon since we arrived, and there was at least one other young woman in the same predicament of being wagon-bound, so I did not care.

With a stony expression, I narrowed my eyes as I observed the McCoy boys protest Abi's desire to take part in the shooting contest. I wished with every ounce of my cranky, swollen self that I could march over and whack each of the McCoy's with the butts of their own darned rifles. But I couldn't.

A quiet snigger beside me caught my attention. I turned my head toward my aunt Jenny, whose face was quite red from stifling her laughter.

"Lord above, Honey, if looks could kill the feud'd be over here and now!" She managed to choke out through her giggles. I snorted and perched my head on one hand.

"Y'know she's right!" Someone called out from behind us. We turned to see my uncle Ellison trudging toward us, Violet and Victoria wrapped around both of his legs, Wall hanging off of his back, and young Ellison caught up in his arms, kicking and squealing in delight.

I snickered.

"Lord, uncle Ellison just how many of my brood have you kidnapped today?"

Jenny burst out laughing at that. My uncle chuckled merrily as he swung my children up into the cart, one by one.

"All of 'em that're here so far, darlin'." My uncle said, tugging on a bit of my hair before giving young Ellison a loud raspberry. Little Elli squealed. Old Ellison and youngest Ellison, and of course there was Cotton-top in the middle. "How ya been feelin' Honey-bee?"

"Fine." I smiled. Jenny snorted.

"Like hell you have." She turned to my uncle. "She's been tryin' to see those McCoy boys on fire for the past hour."

Uncle Ellison threw his head back and guffawed, a deep, rumbling sound that came from somewhere deep within him.

"Well if you keep at it yer face'll either freeze that way or you'll end up lightin' 'em aflame!" He said.

I swatted at my uncle, he dodged it easily, waving cheerily as he departed. Jenny snorted again. I turned to her.

"You 'bout done there?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow. Jenny shook her head, wiping a tear out of her eye. The next minute she was sober, eyebrows drawn together.

"Hello, what've we got there?" She commented, voice tense.

I followed her gaze to the shooting contest, and I did not like what I saw. Calvin took a shove at Abi, big mistake. The next second Cap was up in the McCoy's faces, threatening all kinds of things that I would have loved to hear, had I not been far out of earshot. As we watched I could feel my blood begin to boil in my veins, so fierce that I felt as hot as a cook-fire. But soon it was all over, Cap slung his arm around Abi, leading her and Nancy, uncle Jim beside them. I could tell that Abi was mighty pissed but she didn't say much as they walked away. I didn't call them over to ask.

The next second a loud shot rang out. I spun around so fast in my seat that I heard my spine crack. I dragged my children over to me, running my hands over them for signs of blood, absolutely frantic. Young Ellison was now crying, caterwauling his terror as Violet and Victoria cowered into my side. Young Wall stood up beside me, trying to see what had happened in the middle of the hysterical crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cap's arms wrapped around Abi, who's arms were wrapped around Nancy, Uncle Jim advancing into the crowd with his pistol drawn.

"Valentine Wall Wallace you sit down right NOW!" I demanded, yanking my oldest down in the wagon. "When you hear a gun go off you don't go standin' up all tall and mighty tryin' to see what's goin' on you hear? That's how accidents happen!"

Wall's eyes grew big and round and he looked up at me solemnly.

"But can I go with uncle Jim and Cap?" he asked hopefully. I cuffed him over the ear.

"No you most certainly cannot mister!" I said, irate that my eldest would even suggest such a foolhardy thing. "We're gonna stay right here 'till daddy comes, you hear?"

Jenny hoisted herself into the wagon with me, gathering Mary and Elizabeth to her side from where they had tried to scamper past. To our right I could see Cotton-top holding onto the horses of the whiskey wagon where Elias and my husband had been not long before. Clutching Ellison closer I prayed to God that none of my family was hurt. Poor Cotton-top looked so confused, twisting the reins around his hands as he tried to see into the crowd. I called out to him.

"Cotton-top! You stay right there you hear? Don't go anywhere!" I ordered, pointing at his spot. He nodded his pale head, still confused as ever. I was about to ask Jenny to go and fetch my cousin when I caught sight of my husband. He screamed something loudly at Cotton-top as he passed the boy, eyes frantic.

"Tom what the hell happened?!" I called out, trying to catch his attention.

"They done shot Ellison!" He answered, not even turning to answer. I sat back down in the wagon heavily, slack-jawed in disbelief.

Across from me Jenny had dragged Elizabeth into her lap, clutching the girl to her chest in terror.

"They shot Abi's daddy?" She breathed, her big brown eyes as big as saucers. I nodded dumbly, my own eyes wide, staring at nothing in particular.

"They shot Abi's daddy." I confirmed, looking down at my own little Ellison, draped over my large belly, his little eyes squeezed tightly shut, one thumb in his mouth. Now there were only two Ellisons.

The next thing I knew Lavicy was thrusting Elias into my arms, along with her other little ones. Nancy hopped up beside me, her innocent eyes wide and brimming with sparkling tears. Her small hands clamped down hard on my left arm, I feared I would soon loose circulation in my hand. My uncle Anderson's wagon was parked next to mine. Young Wall stood up, trying to see but I yanked him back down.

"Stay down." I told him.

Jenny and Nancy helped me up. I pressed one corner of my shawl to my mouth to stifle my gasp as I saw Cap, Johnse, Lias and the doctor lifting my uncle Anderson. Had I not been in my current condition I would have leapt straight from my wagon to my uncle's side, but no such thought occurred to me at the time. I could only stare open-mouthed at my once cheerful uncle's stiff form with a growing red patch on his belly. Abi and Cotton-top scrambled up beside their daddy, tears shining in both of their eyes. Poor little Cotton-top looked so confused, and Abi looked fit to curl up and die. My heart went out to both of them.

I stood helpless as Abi screamed out for Cap, who of course came running around as fast as his feet could take him.

"You get after 'em." Abi ordered, her voice shaking and trembling with each word.

_Oh Abi_… I thought.

"You get after them McCoy _bastards_ and you bring 'em back here to have justice done on 'em. You do that for me."

Cap swore that he would, and I heard man and wife exchange an 'I love you' as the doctor and my aunt Lavicy clambered into the front seat, driving the wagon away. Cap turned and our eyes met. I jerked my head in the direction Johnse and Lias had taken and he nodded curtly to me before taking off.

Jenny let out a shaky breath and turned to me.

"Well now what do we do?" She asked, her voice shaking. I knew she was trying to be brave for the little ones and I gave her a watery smile.

"Round up all of the kids." I told her, sniffling. "We're gonna take 'em with us and get outta this hell hole."

Jenny and I turned from the front seat of my wagon to assess the small herd of children behind us in the bed of the wagon. Nancy and Robert E. did their best to comfort the little ones who had been startled by the commotion.

"We got everyone?" Jenny asked, turning her attention back to the road that stretched out before us, awaiting our departure. My gaze swept over the group.

Nancy, Robert E., Elliot, Mary, Elizabeth, Elias, Detroit, Joseph, Wall, Violet, Little Victoria and my Ellison.

"Yep." I replied, flicking the reins and starting the horses. "We got 'em all."

Nancy spoke up from the back.

"Just like the menfolk 're gonna get all the McCoys, right Honey?"

I did not reply or look back as the horses meandered along. I did not even blink.

The scene that awaited us at my uncle's house was one I do not want to experience ever again. We arrived just as Victoria and Plyant did. My sister rushed over to me, demanding all sorts of questions that I did not have the answer to. And even if I did, I would not have had the heart.

"Nancy," I began calmly. "Would you please take the young'uns out into the meadow down the hill? You go too, Robert E. Come back in once things have simmered down."

The older two looked at each other before climbing up into the front seat of the wagon and steering it down the hill, away from the house and the sorrow that lingered. Victoria took one arm and Jenny the other as we made our way up the steps and into my uncle's house.

Just in time to be greeted by the most unearthly shrieks I had ever heard. I froze, dragging Victoria and Jenny to a stop beside me. I stared at the closed door where my uncle's body lay. It was too late. Uncle Ellison had passed on with the angels. My smiling, loving, cheerful, gentle uncle that was the namesake of my youngest child was gone, dead, forever. And the memory of the last conversation we had ever had that day was burned into my mind forever. The next second the door flew open, and a pistol and a rifle were aimed at the same time. Time froze, all I could focus on was Abigail. My sweet, gentle little cousin in a blouse and skirt dyed red from her father, aiming a pistol at our uncle Anderson, her father-in-law.

"Don't do anythin' stupid, Abi." Johnse pleaded, eyes wide.

"Stop pointin' that gun at my wife!" Will demanded, struggling against our uncle Jim's choke hold on his neck. Johnse stepped up to Abigail, asking gently if she would like to give him the gun.

"I'll hold it." Came the terse reply. Johnse shrugged and stepped aside for Abi to pass in front of him.

Jenny let out a tiny gasp beside me, clutching my arm. I gulped. Abi didn't truly mean to kill the McCoy's, did she?

"Abigail." Uncle Anderson spoke up, his eyes mighty sorrowful and yet disappointed at the same time. "It won't bring you no peace."

Abi seemed to consider this for a moment, her eyes passing over our family. Our loving, grieving family that truly believed sweet little Abi meant to kill the boys who had done her father in. Maybe she did. But she couldn't! Could she? I almost dreaded the answer as Victoria's curiosity overcame her and she dragged Jenny and myself out the door after Johnse and Abi, most of the family following close behind. It was hot and dry outside, and the sun glared down at us as we made our way down the hill.

Abi and Johnse had already entered the barn, the door swinging shut behind them. I stopped gratefully, leaning against Jenny as I caught my breath. Tom made to move toward me and I waved him off, shooting him a shaky smile that I hoped would be reassuring. Victoria fussed at me, dabbing at my forehead and fanning me with her handkerchief. Nancy still clung to my arm, teary-eyed and frightened, Jenny stood stock-still, as if she couldn't quite grasp the circumstances. The four of us stood a short distance away from the rest of the family, who was gathered even farther away from the barn.

It seemed like years before Abi finally emerged, running straight into Cap as he jerked the pistol from her hand and tossed it to Jim. My heart went out to the couple as Cap did his best to comfort Abi, who sobbed into his chest uncontrollably. Abi looked up at Cap when he asked if there was anything he could do. The small group of Victoria, Jenny and me stepped forward slightly, straining to hear what Abi would say.

"Kill 'em." Abi ground out, clutching Will shirt as she laid her head against his chest. "Kill 'em all."

My blood froze in my veins. Was that _my_ cousin over there demanding McCoy blood as recompense? Was that _my_ Abi? The most uncontrollable rage still boiled in my heart, and the baby in my belly kicked violently, rolling around as if he or she knew that our family had been wronged so terribly. I gritted my teeth and told the baby to simmer down. When I looked up Abi's gaze caught mine and held it. Her beautiful blue eyes were red from crying, and glimmering tears still pooled above her lower lids as Cap rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back gently.

I nodded at my cousin slowly, praying to God above that my face did not betray my feelings of shock at my cousin's demand. Abi blinked back, her face emotionless as she let her husband do his best to calm her. Finally her little face puckered in agony and she hid her face in Cap's chest, shoulders shaking from tears once again. Jenny and Victoria and I looked at each other. Understanding passed back and for the between us like gossip. The McCoys would have justice done on them. Their hides would pay the penalty.


End file.
